Dilemma : Bruno Or Thomas?
by Liskakawouette
Summary: Fiction avec Bruno Mars. Lola s'en va un an en tant que jeune fille au-pair. Elle espère en revenir enrichie. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'une rencontre qui pourrait changer sa vie l'attend là-bas.
1. Un nouveau départ

L'été passé, j'ai fait un stage d'animation. Je cherchais une activité pour me sortir de mon isolation perpétuelle. En plus, je me suis dis, ça me fera des vacances pas chères.

(Bien que j'ai depuis, changé ma vision des choses : C'est du boulot et il faut énormément s'investir en temps)

Je suis donc partie 5 jours en internat, pour passer le premier module de cette formation qui en compte 4. Courant comme une folle, malgré mes complexes, ou riant comme une enfant. Cinq jours de retour en enfance. Et oublier sa vie, ça fait du bien, même si on n'a pas de gros soucis.

Ce séjour m'a vraiment beaucoup plus.

Alors, moi qui suit hypercurieuse, j'ai pris une décision. Partir au pair un an. Je m'envole donc demain pour New-York afin de suivre une formation obligatoire de 3 jours sur la culture américaine, le secourisme d'enfants en bas âge, la méthode pour changer une couche américaine, ce genre de trucs qui rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. Et puis un jour, j'en aurai besoin et je me rendrai compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter au lieu de jouer avec mon bic, mes cheveux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est toujours comme ça...

Je pris une douche, lavai mes cheveux, puis je saisis mon lisseur et entrepris de dompter ma crinière. Je voulais être jolie pour prendre l'avion -Pour que si il s'écrase, on mette une belle photo de moi dans le journal?- et aller à New-York City

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille très soucieuse de son apparence, au point que quand je me casse un ongle, je le recolle à la « Glue » pour être sûre qu'il ne bouge pas, ou pire, les casser tous délibérément pour éviter toute asymétrie, mais quand même. J'aime bien prendre soin de moi de temps en temps. -mais pas trop longtemps, sinon ça me monte vite à la tête.

Quand je fus satisfaite de mon résultat, je fis une tresse et m'allongeai dans mon lit. Avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ma chienne, Tess, sauta dessus, me piquant la moitié de place et la couette par la même occasion.

Je la repoussai pour récupérer ma propriété.

« Hmmph » fit-elle comme si je l'avais tirée d'un profond sommeil -alors qu'elle avait à peine fermé les yeux. Quand je récupérai enfin mon dû, je m'endormis profondément. Demain j'avais un vol à 6h30 et je devais être en forme.

BIIIP BIIIP BIIIP

Deux yeux noisettes magnifiques et très expressifs sont plantés dans les mieux lorsque je les ouvre. Elle va beaucoup me manquer. Sera-t-elle encore là quand je reviendrai, dans un an ? Quelques larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Je ne dois pas penser à cela mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai beau lui avoir expliqué, j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Nous avons partagé tellement de choses ensemble...

Bref, assez de réflexions, il faut y aller, sans quoi je serai en retard, et je déteste cela.

Je me lave en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller mes cheveux lissés la veille, les réarrange, brosse mes dents, me maquille et m'habille. Quand j'arrive dans l'entrée avec mes valises -et Tess- Maman est déjà là.

« On y va ? » me demande-t-elle

« Oui, tu t'occupera bien de Tess ? » l'interrogeai-je

« Non, tu sais bien que quand tu rentreras, tu la retrouveras dans un état pitoyable. Elle n'aura pas à manger, ni à boire, elle dormira dehors et personne ne lui montrera son affection. Je ne ramènerai pas d'os du travail non plus. Tu ne mangerais pas un bout avant de partir? » me rassura-t-elle

« Merci, non, je ne peux rien avaler maintenant. Je m'achèterais quelques chose à l'aéroport si j'ai besoin de manger. » lui assurai-je

« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quelque soit l'heure si tu as besoin hein? » me rappela-t-elle

« Oui maman. Il faut partir maintenant. » insistai-je

Arrivées à la gare, nous sortîmes et elle me fit un gros -très gros- câlin.

« Je vais revenir maman. » lui signalai-je

« Je l'espère. Je t'aime ma fille, prends soin de toi. » me conseilla-t-elle

« Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi. Je t'appelle quand je suis à l'aéroport. » la prévins-je


	2. J'habite avec ma copine dans un studio

Alors que j'essayais de hisser ma deuxième valise dans le train, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans m'interpela :

« Bonjour, vous avez besoin d'aide? » dit-il en soulevant ma valise.

« Merci » répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire, puis, je partis à la recherche d'une place -ou même deux, si possible- que je trouvai sans mal.

« Puis-je? » demanda-t-il

« Oui Oui, je vous en prie » dis-je en tirant ma petite valise et mon sac a main.

« Je m'appelle Thomas » commença-t-il

« Enchantée ! Moi c'est Lola. » dis-je

« Enchanté ! » répondit-il

Thomas avait de grands yeux bleus, presque aussi expressifs que ceux de Tess - voilà qui devrait vraiment lui faire plaisir tiens- mais heureusement pour lui, pas un si long nez.

Il avait des cheveux châtains et un mètre quatre-vingts environ. Il n'était pas trop gros, ni trop mince, juste bien.

« Tu es de la région? » demandais-je

« Oui, d'un village un peu perdu, Neufmaison. » répondit-il, guère convaincu de la popularité de son village.

« Je connais, j'habite pas loin » l'éclairai-je

« Ha! Et tu vas où comme ça? Avec tout ces sacs ? J'imagine que tu pars pour un moment? » constata-t-il

« Je pars 1 an aux États-Unis. Au pair. » lui expliquai-je

« C'est vrai? Moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Ah bon - Bizarre, il a pas vraiment une tête de jeune fille au paire. Oups. - Et tu vas où? » voulis-je savoir

« J'étudie la psychologie à l'UCLA, donc à Los Angelès. Je suis à ma 6ème année, sur 6. » dit-il avec fierté. C'est clair qu'un belge à l'université en Amérique, ça court pas les rues.

« Et tu es rentré tout les ans en Belgique? » m'intéressai-je

« Oui, pour voir ma famille. Enfin, surtout pour qu'ils ne m'oublient pas. » dit-il

« Et t'es tout seul là-bas? » demandai-je

« Non, j'habite avec ma copine dans un studio. » continua-t-il

« Ah -et merde- C'est cool! » m'enthousiasmai-je

« Et toi, tu sais où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il

« Dans l'immédiat, à New-York. J'ai une formation obligatoire de 3 jours pour apprendre à préparer des biberons américains. » exposai-je

Il rit. Et quel sourire ! Il était certainement payé par un dentifrice ou autre.

« Tu as quel numéro de vol? » demanda-t-il

« US 750 » récitai-je de mémoire

« Ah, et bien on sera dans le même avion. » répondit-il

« Ben tant mieux ! » dis-je, légèrement soulagée

« Et après New-York? » continua-t-il de m'interroger.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Je le saurai quand on arrivera. » lui dis-je

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous arrivons à Zaventem. Dames en heren we komen aan Zaventem. »

fit la voix du contrôleur dans les haut-parleurs.

J'empoignai mes valises et descendis tant bien que mal du train. Thomas m'en prit une des mains. Puis, j'eus une illumination de taille : Lui n'avait pas de valise. Juste un sac à dos.

« Où sont tes valises? » le questionnai-je sur le ton de la conversation

« Oh je laisse tout aux USA. Et j'ai des vêtements chez moi aussi, alors je ne prends que 2-3 trucs. » répondit-il

« En tout cas, un grand merci pour le coup de main » lui fis-je

« Ah c'est rien -il me fit un clin d'œil- Regarde, c'est par là. » montra-il du doigt

Nous marchâmes vers une navette qui, semblait-il, nous conduirait à l'aéroport. Nous nous assîmes et nous demandâmes pourquoi nous avions si peu de place. Vraiment, les navettes gratuites ne sont pas très grandes...

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, nous descendîmes mes bagages et je farfouillai dans ma petite valise.

« Tu cherches quoi? » - demanda-il en m'attendant

« Les papiers, pour l'enregistrement. » dis-je en me demandant où j'avais pu les mettre.

« Tu les as mis dans ta poche » déclara-t-il - J'inspectai alors ma poche et les retrouvai, retrouvant mon sourire par la même occasion.

« Merci » dis-je


	3. Il serait judicieux qu'on se lève

Je pris lesdits papiers et me dirigeai vers le guichet d'enregistrement, suivie de près par Thomas

Passé toutes les formalités, nous nous promenâmes dans l'aéroport.

« Viens, on va petit-déjeuner. » proposa-t-il

« Bonne idée, je te suis. » acceptai-je

Nous arrivâmes dans un Self-Service. Je pris un croissant et un chocolat chaud alors que Thomas eut opté pour un café et un pain au chocolat.

Alors que j'arrivai à la caisse, à peine eus-je le temps de sortir mon porte monnaie, empêtré dans les oreillettes de mon lecteur MP3, que Thomas paya.

On s'installa à une table.

Je le remerciai. J'étais un peu embarrassée, je ne savais jamais trop comment réagir quand quelqu'un m'offrait quelque chose. Qui plus est un mec.

« On peut échanger nos numéros si tu veux! Comme ça on reste en contact. » suggéra-t-il

« Avec plaisir » dis-je en lui tendant mon téléphone alors que j'enregistrai mon numéro dans le sien. Nous reprîmes alors nos mobiles respectifs. Je crus que je rougissais.

« T'aime pas le café ? » me demanda-t-il

« Si, mais j'ai envie de dormir pendant le vol. Ça me rend un peu nerveuse. » expliquai-je

« Je comprend. C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion? » m'interpela-t-il

Je hochai la tête, ma bouche étant pleine.

« On s'y fait, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit. J'avais promis à Maman de l'appeler à l'aéroport.

« Tu permets? Il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. » m'excusai-je

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-il

Je m'éloigna de Thomas et composa le numéro de ma maman, qui devait être aussi angoissée que moi si pas plus, à l'idée que je prenne l'avion.

« Allô? » décrocha maman

« C'est moi » signalai-je, au cas où cela l'éclairerait.

« Ah, Lol', ça va ? » s'enquit-elle

« Oui. Je suis à l'aéroport. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui va aux États-Unis dans le train. » l'informai-je

« Ha, c'est chouette. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi. Appelle moi si tu en as besoin, qu'il soit n'importe quelle heure. » me rappela-t-elle

« D'accord, merci Maman. Salut ! » la saluai-je

« Salut ma puce! » raccrocha-t-elle

Je retournai à notre table.

« Houla, t'as plus ton beau sourire de tout à l'heure. Ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Si, t'inquiète pas. » le rassurai-je

« M'ouais » dit-il sans enthousiasme, pas convaincu de ma réponse

Je mangeai mon croissant, et bus mon chocolat, maintenant froid.

« Ça fait du bien de se ravitailler un peu ! » déclarai-je pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Les Passagers à destination de New-York, sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarcation numéro 6. Embarquement imminent. » signala une voix off

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on se lève et qu'on marche. » dis-je

« Ce serait mieux si on veut décoller » justifia-t-il

Nous marchions sur la rampe nous menant à l'avion. J'étais nerveuse. Tom était derrière moi et essayait de me rassurer, mais je n'écoutais pas grand chose à son discours. Alors que j'arrivais et me dirigeais vers ma place pour m'installer dans l'avion, je me rendis compte que Tom était à l'autre bout.

J'allais donc devoir voyager avec un inconnu. J'éteignis mon téléphone et regardai par la fenêtre : le soleil se levait. Je fis signe à Thomas de regarder par le hublot. Il regarda et leva un pouce. Je restai scotchée à mon hublot jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon voisin.


	4. Mammy Tricot et Short à fleurs

Chapitre 4

Mon voisin était un quinquagénaire avec un short à fleurs et une chemise rouge. Ma première réaction fût de me demander d'où pouvait bien venir ce type. Il était café-au-lait et avait un tonus d'enfer.

« Hi little girl » fit-il

Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'adresserait à moi, à tel point que je mis un moment avant de lui répondre :

« Hello sir, il fait très beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu parles d'un sujet de conversation passionnant !

«Ravissant ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il

Mon voisin un peu bizarre n'ayant pas l'air très bavard, je mis mon lecteur MP3 sur mes oreilles et jetai un coup d'œil à Tom. Il avait écopé d'une vieille dame en train de tricoter. Il me lança un regard amusé.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre pilote. Je vous souhaite au nom de toute l'équipe la bienvenue à bord du A380 Bruxelles - Los Angelès. Nous effectuerons une escale de quelques minutes à Londres – Heathrow afin de nous ravitailler. Nous décollerons sous peu. Merci d'éteindre vos téléphones portables et de boucler vos ceintures. Pour se faire, veuillez dés à présent suivre les consignes des hôtesses. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension et vous souhaitons un bon vol ». dit la voix du pilote

Les hôtesses tentèrent de nous expliquer comment boucler notre ceinture, se servir du masque à oxygène et nous parlèrent du plan d'évacuation. Et là j'eus un fou-rire impossible à maîtriser. Un plan d'évacuation ? Pour évacuer où? Dans les nuages? Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux tellement j'étais hilare. J'essayai de me contenir et pouffai.

Le bonhomme me regardai avec un air étonné puis demanda ce qui m'amusait autant.

« Un plan d'évacuation ! Dans un avion ! On va évacuer où? Dans le ciel? » lui expliquai-je

Il s'esclaffa à son tour, et les autres passagers firent de même.

Bientôt, ce fût le fou-rire général.

Je me souviendrai de mon premier voyage en avion.

Lorsque l'ambiance se fût calmée, je mis ma tête contre le hublot et fermai les yeux. Dans moins de 8h30, je serai à New-York. Mais pour l'heure je devais dormir. J'étais très fatiguée et j'aurai encore 8 heures de décalage horaire, une fois N.Y.C atteint.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous ferons escale dans quelques minutes à l'aéroport de Londres – Heathrow. La température au sol est de 15°. Les passagers en direction de New-York sont priés de rester à bord. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Mon voisin se leva et descendit. Je tournai la tête vers Thomas, et le vis à moitié affalé sur son siège. Sans doute venait-il d'hiberner, comme moi. Sa voisine n'était plus là. Je pris mes sacs et allai m'asseoir à coté de lui. Il me sourit.

« Coucou » fis-je

« Salut. Alors, bien dormi? » demanda-il

« Oh oui. Toi aussi à ce que je vois? » répondis-je

« Oui. J'essaie de me préparer au Jet lag. Sinon je vais arriver à Los Angeles et me coucher, et il ne sera que 9h30. »

« Oui, en plus il n'y a quand même rien à faire ici, à part parler avec « Mammy-Tricot » et « Short-à-fleurs »

« Mesdames et Messieurs, ici votre pilote. Je vous souhaite au nom de toute l'équipe la bienvenue à bord du A380 Londres – New-York. Nous décollerons sous peu. Merci d'éteindre vos téléphones portables et de boucler vos ceintures. Pour se faire, veuillez dés à présent suivre les consignes des hôtesses. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension et vous souhaitons un bon vol. »

« Tiens, personne n'est venu demander que je me bouge de place. » remarquai-je subitement

« Bah reste. En plus t'as encore hérité d'un voisin bizarre. » répondit Thomas

« J'avoue. Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres au-paires dans l'avion? » lui demandai-je

« J'en sais rien. Tu as peur de te retrouver seule? » décela-t-il

« Ben oui, un peu quand même; je connais pas vraiment New York » me justifiai-je

« Je suis sûre que tu t'y retrouveras. Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça maintenant. On trouvera une solution quand on sera arrivés. » me rassura-t-il

« Merci » dis-je doucement

Je ferma les yeux et m'endormis. Je me sentis tomber sur Thomas, mais n'essaya pas de me redresser, au risque de me réveiller. Et puis en plus, j'étais vachement bien contre lui.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle, j'ouvre les yeux : C'est Lui.

« Lola? On est à New-York ! » me dit-il alors que je sortais de ma torpeur

« De quoi? » répondis-je, n'ayant rien compris

« Viens, faut descendre. » résuma-t-il

Il prit ma petite valise et mon sac, et nous sortîmes de l'avion. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est juste immense.

« Et maintenant? » demandais-je

« Et maintenant, on récupère tes valises, donc c'est par là. » m'indiqua-t-il

Il me prit par la main, et ce n'est qu'après avoir vu la foule que je compris pourquoi. Il devait y avoir au moins 200 personnes, toutes rassemblées dans le couloir.

Sa main était forte, rassurante.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais nous avons réussi à récupérer mes bagages.

Ici, il était 10h, mais dans ma tête, il était déjà 15h.

Je sortis le papier avec les données relatives à la formation.

_Chère au-pair,_

_Nous espérons que votre voyage se déroulera sans encombres, le cas échéant, vous pourrez appeler l'un de nos collaborateurs afin d'obtenir une assistance 24h/24. _

_Vous avez rendez-vous avec toutes les autres au-pairs le lundi 16 Janvier 2012 à 13h afin de vous installer et de débuter la formation. _

_Le point de rendez-vous est situé à :_

_St John's University, _

_101 Murray St, _

_New York, 10007-2165, _

_États-Unis_

_Un bus portant le logo de l'école viendra vous chercher à l'aéroport 11h, à la porte Sud._

_Si, pour une raison quelconque, vous étiez retardée, merci d'en avertir le plus rapidement possible l'un de nos collaborateurs locaux._

_Merci _

_K. Miller_

_Directrice de l'agence_

« Tu décolles à quelle heure pour Los Angelès? » demandai-je

« Mon avion est à 12h30 » m'informa-t-il

« Ça nous laisse un peu de temps ensemble alors. » en conclus-je

« On va manger un bout? » proposa-t-il

« Oui, mais c'est moi qui paie » déclarai-je

« Ça marche. » accepta-t-il

Nous partîmes donc à la recherche d'un café. Nous entrâmes dans un petit tea-room aux allures cosy et douillettes. Nous nous assîmes à une table et je regardai autour de moi. Je croisai le regard d'un homme assez bronzé. Il me sourit, je lui souris en retour.

« Lol', il se passe quoi? » s'enquit Thomas

« Le type là-bas, il me parle » dis-je en le regardant

« Comment tu l'entends d'ici? » s'étonna-t-il

« Non, je l'entend pas Tom, sa tête me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Enfin bon c'est pas grave, ça me reviendra. » expliquai-je

« Oui, sûrement. Tu prends quoi? » s'informa-t-il

« Un cheesecake. On peut pas venir à New-York sans en goûter quoi ! » déclarai-je

« Bon. Et c'est quel genre de fromage là-dedans? » fit-il avec un grand sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande? » nous demanda la serveuse en s'approchant de nous

« Bonjour, j'aurai voulu savoir quel fromage c'était dans le Cheesecake? » sortit-il

« Euh,... C'est du fromage à tartiner ! » répondit-elle, étonnée de la question

« Moi aussi, un cheesecake, s'il vous plait » répondit-il.

La serveuse partit et il me fit un grand sourire.

A 10h45, nous repartîmes à l'aéroport, porte Sud. Je sentais déjà les larmes mouiller mes yeux car je savais que nous allions être séparés, et que je me retrouverai toute seule. Qu'est ce que je faisais là?

Tom prit ma main pour la seconde fois. Il savait que j'étais triste. Et je ne voyais plus cet éclat dans ses yeux.

« Hé, on se reverra » me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Waw, quelle force. Il me sourit et sécha mes larmes.

Un car venait d'arriver. Il vint avec moi jusqu'à la soute et mit mes valises dedans.

« Salut » dis-je d'une voix faible en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et je montai dans le bus.

Je lui fis signe, il me fit signe et je le perdis de vue, en ne sachant pas si je le reverrai jamais un jour. J'étais de nouveau seule. J'étais de retour à la case départ.

* * *

><p>Edit 1204/12 : Recorrection en cours


	5. Un iceberg dans notre frigo

Je m'étais assise à l'avant du car, afin d'être sûre qu'on me fiche la paix. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les gloussements et les babillages des autres filles. Pourtant il le faudrait, parce qu'arrivée au logement, je devrai m'installer, puis rejoindre les autres à l'université.

Après une heure de route, nous arrivâmes à la résidence.

Quand Matt, le responsable de la formation, nous eut fait visiter le bâtiment, il nous donna nos clefs.

« Lola Lamy, vous dormirez avec Nathalia Jerez » dit-il

La fille se mit en retrait du groupe, et je la rejoignis. Nous fîmes connaissance en cherchant notre chambre. Nous avions fait trois fois le tour du couloir avant de comprendre que le « neuf » était devenu « six » en tombant.

Nous entrâmes. La chambre avait deux lits, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il y avait une mini-penderie -en même temps, on allait pas rester des lustres- à côté de laquelle se trouvait un petit frigo.

Je l'ouvris. Stupeur. Un iceberg. Dans notre frigo. Il n'était pas très grand à la base, mais avec ça dedans, autant dire qu'il ne restait que la porte pour y mettre nos périssables.

Pas que j'avais amené beaucoup, mais j'avais quand même pris des chocolats pour ma future famille d'accueil, et je comptais bien les leur donner à l'état solide, et non avec des pailles.

Je déballai mon pyjama, fit mon lit en vitesse, aidai Nathalia à faire le sien, et nous dûmes déjà partir pour la formation.

Nathalia était très souriante. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et les dents très blanches, mais c'était peut-être un effet d'optique dû à son bronzage.

Quand nous sommes arrivées dans le hall, tout le monde ou presque était là. Nous sommes allés dans une classe et Matt nous a fait un speech sur le pourquoi du comment de cette formation.

Il nous annonça qu'on aurait cours théorique aujourd'hui et demain, une journée dans New-York dans le cadre du module de « découverte de la culture américaine » puis que mercredi, on prendrait connaissance de nos destinations et de nos familles, qu'on organiserait notre voyage et que l'on partirait.

Il nous demanda aussi de préparer une chanson qui pourrait amuser des enfants et qu'on chante chez nous, et ce, par groupe selon les nationalités.

Bon, c'est sans aucune surprise que je découvris qu'il n'y avait que moi qui venait de Belgique et qu'on me racolait avec les Françaises... Qui avaient déjà choisi leur chanson. J'eus donc la chance d'interpréter avec elle et en live s'il vous plait, la leçon de ski (tchic et tchac). Trop cool.

Après les interprétations de tout les groupes, Matt nous invita à prendre du bon temps en nous rappelant que le repas serait servi à 19h30. Je regardai l'heure, 17h30. Je fis un rapide calcul.

L'avion de Thomas était à 12h30. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait trois heures de vol jusqu'à Los Angelès. Il devait donc être largement rentré. Je décidai de l'appeler. Je m'isolai dans le parc du campus, sous un arbre.

« Allo? » décrocha-t-il

« Salut, ça va ? T'es bien rentré? » m'inquiètai-je

« Oui impeccable, ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi. Et toi? Ça a été, ta première journée sur le sol américain? » demanda-t-il

« Si tu fais allusion au fait que je me suis retrouvée à chanter tchic et tchac devant une cinquantaine de personne, on peut dire que je m'en suis remise. » dis-je avec humour

« Quoi, toute seule? » s'exclama-t-il

« Parle pas de malheur. Il m'a casée avec les françaises. Mais c'était bien quand même. On a bien rigolé. Et puis, elles étaient sympa. » expliquai-je

Nathalia vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, au pied de l'arbre.

« Et maintenant? » reprit-il

« Et maintenant, je compte bien aller visiter le campus avec ma colocataire. C'est une espagnole. Elle s'appelle Nathalia. -Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers moi en entendant son prénom- Elle est super sympa, toujours le sourire et tout. » la décrivis-je

« Bah c'est cool que t'aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu t'entends bien. » dit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, en fait. Je ne suis pas partie de gaieté de cœur, tout à l'heure. » dis-je

« Oui, moi non plus. En plus ma copine m'a fait la tête toute la journée parce que je me suis absenté une semaine sur toute l'année. » me signala-t-il

« Mais tu le fais tout les ans non? » m'enquis-je

« Oui, mais elle avait oublié. Pourtant je le lui ai dis. » dit-il avec une colère non feinte dans la voix.

« On se reverra, tu crois? » m'informai-je

« Je te le promets. Il faut que je te laisse, elle vient de rentrer. Salut. » me salua-t-il

« Salut »

Je raccrochai et invitai Nathalia à aller faire un tour. Elle me répondit par l'affirmative.

« Ta maman? » demanda-t-elle

« Non, un copain. » dis-je

« Ton copain? » s'éclaira-t-elle

« Qui sait. Tu en as un toi? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Non. Peut-être que je vais en trouver un? » dit-elle avec espoir

« Pourquoi pas. » répondis-je

Je regardai l'heure. 19h32.

« On est en retard. » fis-je remarquer

« Pour changer. » dit-elle en faisant référence à notre arrivée dans le hall.

« Jamais deux sans trois » rajoutais-je

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre la cafeteria, trouvâmes une table et nous assîmes.

Et puis, on nous amena un paquet de frites géant, et 4 pots de sauces individuels.

Je me senti tout d'un coup très bien. Des frites!

« Ça fait du bien les frites ! » dis-je

« Oui, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi. » répondit-elle

« Moi je me suis arrêtée avec le garçon que j'ai appelé dans un tea-room. On a mangé du cheesecake. » contai-je

« C'est bon? » m'interrogea-t-elle

« C'est trop bon, il faut que tu goûtes. » assurai-je

« Demain peut-être » émit-elle

« Peut-être » dis-je

Je continuai à manger mes frites avec de la Mayonnaise. Quand nous eûmes terminé de manger, nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. J'avais prévu de prendre une douche. Si l'une d'entre elles était libre.

Je sortis mon gel douche, mon pyjama, mon shampoing et deux serviettes ainsi que ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice.

Quand j'arrivai aux sanitaires avec Nat', il n'y avait encore personne. Tant mieux. Je rêvais de me coucher. J'étais épuisée par le décalage horaire, même après ma sieste dans l'avion.

Après nous être brossé les dents, nous choisîmes les douches les plus propres et nous lavâmes.

C'étaient des petites cabines style WC, scindées en deux par une parois sur ½ largeur pour y mettre nos serviettes et vêtements à l'abri de l'eau. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être de retour au camping.

Je m'habillai, rassemblai mes affaires et sortis de la douche. Les sanitaires s'étaient beaucoup remplis, à croire que tout le monde avait décidé de prendre une douche ce soir.

« Nathalia, t'es encore là? » criai-je

« Non, je suis ici! » m'appela-t-elle

Je me retournai. Elle était dans le couloir. Je lui emboitai le pas et nous retournâmes ensemble dans notre chambre.

« Bientôt, il faudra prendre un ticket pour la douche » s'exclama-t-elle

« Comme chez le boucher » dis-je en riant.

Je me couchai dans mon lit.

« Tu dors déjà? » demanda-t-elle

« Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Au cas où, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. » dis-je en bâillant

Elle essaya d'allumer la télévision, et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, n'y parvint pas.

Je pensai à toute ma journée. Hier soir, je me lissais les cheveux en pensant à tout ce que j'allais laisser derrière moi, sans penser à ce que je gagnerai.

Je repensai à Thomas aussi. Il avait l'air tendu au téléphone tout à l'heure, et je me demandais pourquoi.

Alors que je dormais à moitié, j'espérais que Nathalia avait pensé à mettre le réveil.

Et ce mec dans le tea-room, c'était qui?

C'est sur cette interrogation que je m'endormis.

MIIIP MIIIP MIIIP

« Merde ! Dodo ! » jura Nathalia en envoyant son réveil dans le mur.

Je me levai et ouvris les rideaux, espérant que la lumière m'aiderait à mieux me réveiller. Rien à faire, j'avais besoin d'eau froide. Je marchai jusqu'aux sanitaires, ouvris un robinet et pris de l'eau dans mes mains. Et splash, dans le visage.

Maintenant, j'étais bien réveillée. Je retournai dans la chambre et entrepris de réveiller Nath' sans me prendre un coup.

Et ce ne fût pas simple, mais nous voilà à la cafeteria, et je ne peux rien avaler. Peut-être que je réalise enfin que je suis là.

Aujourd'hui, nous visiterons New-York City. J'espère que l'on aura un peu de temps libre. Je voudrais vraiment faire goûter un cheesecake à Nath.


	6. Hé, tu vis dans l'eau ou quoi?

« Nous partirons dans dix minutes » dit Matt'

Juste le temps pour ma roommate et moi de boire un deuxième café et nous étions effectivement partis. Nous étions à une heure du centre-ville de New-York et pourtant, quand nous étions au campus, j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine campagne.

Nous passâmes la matinée à visiter la ville en car, avec un guide nous racontant quelques anecdotes, et je me demandais souvent si celles-ci étaient vraies ou si il nous faisait marcher. Peut-être un peu des deux.

A midi, Matt' nous demanda de réfléchir à deux endroits que nous aimerions visiter, ensuite, nous allâmes tous ensemble manger au Mac Donald's, assez représentatif des habitudes alimentaires américaines. Pour certaines, c'était le premier de leur vie, et pour nous, les européennes, cela paraissait inconcevable, à tel point que l'une d'elle lança à une des filles qui n'avaient jamais mangé dans cette célèbre enseigne : « Hé ! Tu vis dans l'eau ou quoi? », ce qui lui fît bien évidemment très plaisir.

Ensuite, nous visitâmes les deux endroits culturels retenus, la Statue de la Liberté, qui est bien entendu incontournable, et l'Empire State Building, pour son panorama.

En fin de journée, Matt' nous laissa une heure et demie pour nous promener. Comme nous n'étions pas très loin de l'aéroport, j'emmenai Nathalia dans ce tea-room où nous étions allés, Thomas et moi.

Nath' choisit un cheesecake, et moi une tarte au citron meringuée, en promettant à ma copine que l'on échangerait nos goûters si le sien ne lui plaisait pas.

Et j'eus la chance de manger ma part de gâteau entière.

Nous finîmes nos laits à la noisette, et fîmes quelques boutiques et ce fût presque l'heure de rentrer.

Nous fîmes malgré tout un crochet par une épicerie pour trouver de quoi manger au repas du soir, celui-ci n'étant pas servi puisque nous rentrerions vers 19h30. Nous prîmes chacune un paquet de céréales et arrivâmes juste à l'heure pour rentrer.

Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de prendre notre douche le lendemain matin, à cause du monde qu'il risquait d'y avoir à cette heure-ci.

Nous mangeâmes nos céréales à la main et directement dans le paquet, puis nous nous brossâmes les dents et nous débarbouillâmes. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt que je fus dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais de très bonne humeur. Je saurai dans quelques minutes enfin où j'allais atterrir cet après-midi. Nous déjeunâmes toutes en vitesse, espérant faire avancer les choses.

« Mesdemoiselles; le stage touche à sa fin. Je vais donc vous remettre à chacune une enveloppe avec le nom de votre famille d'accueil, son adresse ainsi qu'un billet d'avion. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance, et pas de rematch. » [NDA : Changement de famille]

Il nous distribua des enveloppes. J'ouvris la mienne et lu un simple morceau de papier. Il n'était marqué qu'une chose. Ma destination. Je regardai Nathalia. L'adresse était derrière le papier. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

Los Angeles. Je vais à Los Angeles. Je souris. C'est cool, L.A. Enfin, il parait. Déjà, il y a du soleil, c'est pas mal, parce qu'en Belgique, il n'est pas souvent là. Je demande à Nathalia où elle va. Elle me répond qu'elle reste à New-York.

Et là, je comprend que je vais encore devoir laisser un ami derrière moi pour avancer.

Nous échangeons nos numéros.

« J'espère que vous êtes toutes satisfaites de vos destinations, mais n'oubliez pas que vous ne partez pas en vacances. Maintenant que tout le monde a connaissance de sa nouvelle adresse, je vous propose de reprendre le car et d'aller à l'aéroport, ensuite nous déposerons celles qui restent ici chez elles. »

Dans la semaine suivant votre arrivée, vous aurez la visite de votre Responsable Local, dont le numéro de téléphone se trouve en dessous de l'adresse de votre famille. Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec votre famille, n'hésitez pas à l'appeler. On se rejoint ici dans 30 minutes, le temps de faire vos valises? »

Nous nous précipitâmes dans nos chambres et finîmes nos valises entamées la veille. Nous défîmes nos lits sous les ordres de Matt', puis sortîmes des locaux.

Je reçus un message. C'était Thomas.

_« Coucou, tu connais enfin ta destination? »_

_« Oui. Los Angeles » _répondis-je et puis le franc tomba. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il y étudiait la psychologie?

Je souris. C'est génial !

Je pris ma valise et montai dans l'autocar, à côté de Nathalia.

Dans une heure, je serais dans un avions. Sans vraiment le réaliser, je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Nath. Quand on arriva, je lui fis mes adieux, elle me fit un signe pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'appellerait, et le car parti. Je suppose que Matt' voulait nous épargner des au revoir larmoyants.

Je me retournai une dernière fois, puis allai enregistrer mes valises.

Dans l'avion, plus moderne que le premier, une foule de gens avait des vêtements de couleurs vives, des shorts, des t-shirts. La plupart arboraient des sourires à qui les regardait.

Je m'assis à ma place, pensant à Tom. J'éteignis mon portable et les hôtesses nous refirent part du plan d'évacuation. Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je sortis les papiers que Matt' avait remis à chacune de nous et les lus attentivement.

A en croire l'adresse, je serais en pleine ville. C'était déjà ça de pris, parce que j'habitais dans un village, premier cinéma à 15km, que des vieux -pas qu'ils soient méchants ou quoi, mais faut bien avouer que les personnes âgées ne sont pas de ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant pour des jeunes - bref, mon village, c'est presque le retour aux chasseurs-cueilleurs.

Thomas me manquait. Ou peut-être que ce qui me manquait, c'était chez moi.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, je me dépêchai d'en descendre. La famille devait m'attendre. Je l'imaginai avec une pancarte « Lola » et je souris. Je marchai vers la porte principale et repéra la fameuse pancarte.

Une petite fille la tenait. Je dis lui bonjour, essayant de lui porter toute mon attention, comme on nous l'avait appris à New-York. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait le teint un peu bronzé, des beaux cheveux bruns lisses et des yeux bleus-verts

« Bonjour Lola, je suis Halley » dit la maman de la petite

« Bonjour Madame, enchantée »

« Voici mon mari, Joe » continua-t-elle

« Bonjour » répondis-je

Il fit un signe presque imperceptible de la tête.

« Ça commence bien » me dis-je

« Et voilà ma fille, Amy. Elle a 9 ans et c'est d'elle dont tu t'occuperas. »

Je lui souris. Je souriais beaucoup me rendis-je compte.

Je traînai mes deux valises et les hissai dans le coffre de leur voiture. Après une dizaines de minutes de route, nous arrivâmes dans leur maison, ou plutôt leur villa.

Je rentrai flanquée de mes deux valises. Elle était décorée avec goût de façon moderne. Halley m'entraîna jusqu'à ma chambre, au premier étage. Elle n'était pas vraiment personnalisée par rapport au reste de la maison. Peut-être pour que je le fasse moi-même.

Je déposai mes affaires, mis mes vêtements dans la penderie et découvris une salle de bain attenante. Un paquet de feuilles avait été laissé sur le lit à mon attention, un genre de règlement... de 60 pages. Je le lus. Il comprenait les heures de coucher de Amy, ses repas, ce que je devais ou ne devais pas faire avec elle,... On se serait cru dans « on a échangé nos mamans »

« Lola ? » appela Halley

« Oui? » répondis-je

« La petite voudrais aller promener, ça t'ennuierait de commencer de suite? » continua-t-elle

Je regardai l'heure. Il était 10h30.

« On revient pour le repas! » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

Je marchai jusqu'au parc avec Amy et jouai un peu avec elle. Il y avait plein d'autres mamans et leurs enfants. Comme si c'était une tradition ici de sortir les enfants au parc.

Je réfléchis à la façon dont j'avais été accueillie, et en particulier par le père, Joe.

Il était louche ce type. Vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

Mon téléphone vibra :

_« Excuse-moi, j'ai pas pu te répondre, j'ai eu un empêchement. C'est génial ! C'est quoi l'adresse ? Shayla, ma copine, m'a dit que ses parents avaient une au-pair pour sa sœur Ça va, tu te plais? »_

Méfiante, je restai dans le vague :

_« Si la sœur c'est Amy, et qu'elle a 9 ans, j'ai atterri dans sa famille. »_

« Génial » soufflais-je pour moi-même.

« Hé, Lola, tu viens? » m'appela Amy. Je courus après elle en faisant comme si j'allais l'attraper.

_« C'est ça. »_ m'envoya Thomas.

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi que ce genre de chose arrive. » me dis-je

« Lola, est-ce que Jess peut venir dormir à la maison s'il te plaît? » me demanda la petite

« Non ma chérie, ta maman n'est pas d'accord. » dis-je en suivant scrupuleusement les règles de sa mère.

« Pourquoi? Allez s'il te plait ! » insista-t-elle

« Non chérie. » répondis-je

« Allez euh! » se mit-elle à hurler

« Viens maintenant, on s'en va » ordonnai-je

« Je veux pas » dit-elle

« Mais moi je veux, et c'est moi qui commande. Tu viens, sinon je ne t'emmènerai plus ici avant un bon moment. » la menaçai-je

Rentrées à la maison, Amy fila dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » fit sa mère

« Mademoiselle voulait absolument inviter quelqu'un à rester dormir. Comme sur le papier que vous m'avez donné, c'est écrit que non, elle fait la tête » exposai-je

« Tu aurais dû me consulter avant de prendre cette décision. Tu commences mal. J'espère ne plus jamais voir ma fille dans cet état à cause de toi. » me prévint-elle

« Mais il était écrit que... » commençais-je

« Je me fous de ce qu'il est écrit. C'est son père qui a fait ce fichu règlement » m'interrompit-elle

« Et ben ça, ça m'étonne pas » me dis-je

« Ah, donc on ne doit pas suivre le règlement ? » demandai-je à titre indicatif

« Te moques-tu de moi? Crois-tu qu'il s'est amusé à pondre 60 pages de règlement pour te distraire jeune fille? » répondit-elle comme si j'avais fait la pire des bêtises.

« Non madame » répondis-je. Parfois, il faut savoir la fermer.

J'avais envie d'appeler Thomas. Cela ne commençais pas bien du tout. Mais j'avais peur qu'en lui racontant, il croit que je voulais le séparer de Shayla, ou qu'il intervienne, et ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

Je pris donc sur moi et partis voir Amy. J'ouvris la porte. Quand elle me vit, elle fit un grand sourire.

« C'était pas très bien, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, dans le parc. Tu vas la revoir, ta copine Jess, non? » demandai-je

« Oui » fit-elle

« Dis-toi que ce n'est pas en faisant des scènes comme ça que tu auras quelque chose de moi. Tu comprends? » expliquai-je

« Oui » répondit-elle

« Oui qui? » insistai-je

« Oui Lola. » répondit-elle à nouveau, docile

« Bien. On oublie? » proposai-je

« Oui Lola. » accepta-t-elle


	7. Halley poussa un cri d'horreur

Je me sentais déjà plus sereine en n'ayant pas Amy à dos, mais il me restait les parents à essayer de comprendre.

« Amy, ma chérie, on mange! » dit Halley, puis, se tournant vers moi, elle rajouta d'une voix glaciale : « Viens »

Je pris la dernière place. Halley avait réchauffé une boîte de raviolis aux micro-ondes en guise de repas.

« Sers-toi » me dit-elle en me tendant la cuillère. Je les observais, me demandant comment il était possible de manger aussi bruyamment.

« Hm Hm » reprit-elle en se raclant faussement la gorge. Je me servis.

Halley était une grande blonde, avec une coupe au carré. Elle n'était pas très souriante et avait un air constipé, qu'elle partageait avec Joe, son mari.

Quant à lui, il avait une moustache ridiculement courte qui me faisait penser à un sparadrap collé au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur. Il avait un grand front et des cheveux gris coupés à la brosse. Il était grand, avec un ventre grassouillet et un regard dur.

L'après-midi, j'emmenai Amy à la plage. Comme elle fût sage, je lui offris la glace sur laquelle elle bavait et dont elle me parlait depuis que nous étions arrivées.

Elle me présenta Stan, un de ses copains, avec lequel elle faisait un travail de groupe à l'école.

Quand nous revînmes, ce fût l'heure de manger, puis je l'envoyai prendre sa douche et nous filâmes toutes deux au lit.

Le lendemain, je me levai à 6h30 car je devais faire petit-déjeuner Amy et la préparer pour l'emmener en cours.

Nous y arrivâmes quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Je rangeai le plan que Halley avait joint au règlement et retournai à la maison en faisant escale dans un « Starbucks Coffee », parce que j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon café pour me réveiller.

Ensuite, je rentrai. Quand j'arrivai, une jeune et jolie fille était accoudée au comptoir.

« Tu dois être Lola. Je suis Shayla, la grande sœur d'Amy. » dit-elle avec assurance. Et la copine de Thomas, pensai-je

« Je viens juste de la conduire à l'école » répondis-je en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait

« Je sais. Mes parents sont partis travailler. Ils m'ont dit de rester avec toi. » continua-t-elle

« Pour me surveiller, j'imagine? » devinai-je

« Oh, non, c'est pas le style » affirma-t-elle

« Ha... » dis-je en pensant que dans ce cas, elle était sûrement là pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Tu vas à la soirée, vendredi soir? » m'interrogea-t-elle

« Non, où ça? » la questionnai-je

« Au phœnix, on y va à deux? » proposa-t-elle

« Je ne suis pas ici pour sortir mais pour m'occuper de ta sœur » argumentai-je

« Je vais m'arranger avec maman. C'est d'accord alors? » insista-t-elle

« Euh... » hésitai-je

« Oh, fais pas ton asociale » continua-t-elle

« Ok, mais je ne serai pas responsable de toi. Si ta maman me met off, j'accepte. » dis-je

« D'accord. Maintenant, on va faire du shopping, il faut qu'on te trouve quelque chose à mettre. » répondit-elle

Je ne le pris pas pour moi, sachant qu'elle m'emmènerait sous n'importe quel prétexte faire du shopping, et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous partîmes pour le centre commercial à pied. Nous trouvâmes vite une jolie robe d'un bleu bleuet pour moi, et une robe noire pour Shayla.

Je trouvai des ballerines d'un bleu riche avec des boucles en argent dessus. Shayla se trouva des talons vertigineux d'un rouge vif.

Nous rentrâmes et je préparai le repas pour nous deux, ensuite, je préparai des crêpes pour le goûter.

J'avais peur de me faire enguirlander par Halley, car il était inscrit dans son règlement que je devais principalement m'occuper de Amy, mais comme elle était à l'école et qu'il était écrit que je devrais m'occuper occasionnellement d'autre membres de la famille, je devinai qu'elle ne me dirait rien.

Et je vis juste, car quand elle rentra, quelques heures plus tard, elle me fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour, en me disant que Shayla avait l'air de très bonne humeur et qu'elle s'était sûrement beaucoup amusée.

Je ne devais pas aller chercher Amy à l'école, car elle revenait via le bus scolaire m'expliqua sa mère.

Quand Joe rentra, il me cria dessus car je n'avais pas fait la vaisselle, et que j'avais fait des crêpes à la place de nettoyer. Je lui répondis que je n'étais pas là pour faire le ménage, conformément aux lois américaines, et que je ferais la vaisselle quand j'en aurais terminé avec les enfants, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Il me gifla et ressorti de la maison. Shayla regarda la porte, bouche bée.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je la séchai vite, entendant Amy rentrer.

« Salut miss ! Tu veux voir ce que j'ai préparer pour le goûter ? » dis-je, faussement enjouée

« Oui ! Oh, c'est quoi? T'as raté tes pancakes? » s'exclama-t-elle

« Non, ça s'appelle des crêpes. » continuai-je

« Oh » répondit-elle

« Je te montre » dis-je en mettant du sucre à l'intérieur de la crêpe, puis en la roulant. Shayla en prit aussi une et fit de même.

« C'est bon? » demandai-je aux filles en m'attelant à laver les plats.

« Trop bon » dit Shayla, tandis que Amy faisait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Halley arriva et me proposa de prendre ma soirée pour moi. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et appelai Thomas.

« Hello miss, ça fait un moment. Tu vas bien? » me salua-t-il

« Ouais, super! » dis-je sans enthousiasme

« Outch, tu mens très mal. Qu'est ce qui se passe? » répondis-t-il

« Heu non rien. Et toi, ça va? » demandai-je

« Ça va, je ne sais pas trop où est partie Shayla, elle n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé, et elle n'a pas laissé de mot. » dit-il

« Ha, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est ici. » le rassurai-je

« Ok. » répondit-il simplement. Après un court silence, il m'interrogea.

« Ça ne se passe pas bien? »

« C'est pas ça. J'ai pas vraiment envie t'en parler. » répondis-je avant de me rendre compte de ma maladresse. « Je veux dire, pas maintenant. »

Il soupira et me dit au revoir, puis raccrocha.

Halley arriva à ce moment là. Elle frappa à ma porte et attendit ma réponse pour rentrer. Elle s'assit sur mon lit.

« Shayla m'a fait part de ses désidératas. Je te propose de te donner demain soir, plutôt qu'aujourd'hui, et samedi. Ça te convient? » dit-elle

« Ok » dis-je, distante

« Shayla m'a parlé de ton accrochage avec Joe. » exposa-t-elle

« Ah... » soupirai-je

« Je te prie de l'en excuser. » chuchota-t-elle

« Je sais pas. C'est peut-être fréquent en Amérique de se faire gifler, mais en Belgique, ça l'est pas. »

lui fis-je remarquer

« Je comprends. » baratina-t-elle, car je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. C'est le geste qui compte.

« Je vais mettre au point les choses de suite. Je sors demain soir avec Shayla en tant que copine, je ne vais pas la surveiller. » dis-je

« Je sais, elle m'a exposé tes conditions. Voudrais-tu bien préparer le repas ce soir? Je pense que tu as fait des études de cuisine. » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, si on ne me le reproche pas ensuite. Que voulez vous manger? » l'interrogeai-je

« Une spécialité de chez toi? Des frites peut-être? » dit-elle

Je sortis de ma chambre avec Halley sur les talons, et commençai à éplucher les pommes de terre.

« Les filles, venez m'aider, je vais vous montrer comment on fait des vraies frites belges » appelai-je

Elles rappliquèrent et je leur montrai comment couper les frites.

« Puis vous faîtes une première cuisson à 130° pour les cuire » expliquai-je en exécutant, « puis, une autre à 180°, juste pour colorer les frites. »

Je commençai ensuite à déballer de la viande hachée pour la transformer en filet américain.

J'y ajoutai donc de la mayonnaise, des câpres, de la sauce anglaise, du tabasco, du sel et du poivre.

Les filles firent la grimace en voyant la préparation.

« Goûtez avant de dire que ce n'est pas bon. » recommandais-je en prenant les assiettes et en y mettant frites et américain.

J'appelai la famille et nous nous mîmes à table. Je donnais les noms des plats quand on sonna à la porte. Shayla alla ouvrir.

« Salut, entre » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« A qui avons-nous l'honneur? » demanda Halley

« C'est Thomas » répondit-elle en entrant dans la pièce suivi de Tom. Mon cœur se réchauffa, j'étais contente de le voir. Il me fit un sourire et une bise, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille.

« Thomas, je te présente Lola. Lola, c'est mon copain. » nous présenta Shayla.

« Enchanté » répondit-il, et je compris que nous devions faire comme si nous étions étrangers l'un à l'autre.

« Tu manges avec nous? » proposa Halley puis elle continua : « Tu as encore de la nourriture pour lui? »

« Bien sûr, oui » répondis-je, aux anges.

« Allez, pourquoi pas » fit-il

« En plus, Lola a fait des frites avec de l'américain. » rajouta Amy, ne voulant pas qu'on l'oublie.

« Comprends pas comment peuvent manger cette merde » marmonna Joe dans sa barbe.

« C'est très bon Lola » dit Halley, essayant de rattraper les impolitesses de son mari.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Puis, il s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de moi et je lui servis à manger.

« Bravo Lola, c'est réussi! » dit-il. Je le remerciai.

Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Shayla sortit avec Tom de la maison. Peut-être rentraient-ils. Je pris une douche, fit se laver Amy et la couchai, puis regagnai ma chambre.

Le réveil sonna et j'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever.

Je sortis enfin du lit et préparai le petit-déjeuner de Amy, puis la préparai, la conduisis à l'école, pris un lait chaud au Starbucks, rentrai et me recouchai. J'avais déjà mémorisé le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'école mais avais rangé le plan de façon à le retrouver si je venais à en avoir besoin.

Je me réveillai à 10h et entrepris de ranger la chambre d'Amy. Après quelques heures de travail, celle-ci était impeccable. Puis Halley rentra du travail et j'eus terminé ma journée.

Quand Joe rentra, il me cria dessus, car je ne travaillais pas. Je lui expliquai calmement que je prenais ma soirée et il me gifla à nouveau, devant Halley, qui poussa un crie d'horreur.

Je pris mes affaires pour la soirée, fît mes valises et passai un appel à Shayla pour lui demander si je pouvais aller me changer chez elle, prétextant un besoin de conseils.

Elle accepta. Je me rendis donc chez eux.

Thomas n'était pas là. Il était encore en cours m'apprit-elle. Nous nous changeâmes, nous fîmes belles et partîmes.

* * *

><p><em>Edit 1304/12 : Fin de correction des chapitres précédents._

_Maintenant que j'ai corrigé les chapitres précédents, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur les chapitres suivants! _

_La suite est déjà écrite, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où la scinder, et je dois revérifier -si possible mieux que les chapitres précédents- les éventuels fautes d'accord, d'orthographe et de grammaire, ainsi que les fautes de frappes. _

_J'ai besoin de vous, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi. La longueur des chapitres vous satisfait-elle?_  
><em>Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire ? Peut-être avez vous des envies sur l'évolution de celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par PM ou par review. Merci d'avance.<em>

_Pour te répondre, Caroline, c'est l'histoire. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi sans spoiler la suite. _

_Merci de me lire !_

_Lisa_


	8. Le vide total

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la soirée, l'ambiance était déjà très bonne. J'allai chercher un verre d'Amaretto-Pomme-Cerise et m'installai dans un coin. Je n'aimais pas danser et j'avais accepté uniquement pour sortir un peu et rencontrer des gens du quartier.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et dégustai ma boisson. Je devais tellement avoir une tête d'enterrement, avec tout le poids des ennuis sur mes épaules, que personne ne m'approchait, me laissant seule face à moi-même

Puis je pris une deuxième boisson, je m'ennuyais dans mon coin. La solitude devenait lourde. Shayla dansait avec un autre mec que Thomas. Il n'était sûrement pas au courant que nous étions ici. Et heureusement. Je l'observais. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Au plus je la connaissait, au plus cette fille ressemblait à son père et à son attitude je m'en foutiste.

Elle l'embrassa et pour accuser le coup, je repris une troisième APC, je repensais à Joe, à son accueil froid, à ses deux gifles, à ses insultes, à ce que je devais faire. Qu'allait-il m'inventer quand j'allais rentrer en compagnie de Shayla? Allait-il encore me gifler? Ou avait-il prévu pire?

Puis, je pris un quatrième verre, je sentis ma tête tourner. J'allais quitter la famille avec qui je m'entendais plutôt pas mal pour un crétin. En même temps, il était certain que je ne tiendrai pas un mois dans cette situation. Dés lundi, j'appellerai la correspondante locale pour lui faire part de celle-ci. Je ne pouvais partir sans l'appeler, sinon, je serais en tort, et je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté d'obtenir un rematch.

Je pris un cinquième APC, essayant de réfléchir à ma situation avec Thomas. Devais-je lui dire ce que Shayla faisait? Ce que je ressentais? Ce que je subissais? Non, il avait sûrement ses problèmes et sa vie à gérer, inutile de lui faire part des miens. Pour ce qui était de Shayla, il décèlerait l'alcool dans ma voix et ma façon de m'exprimer. Il était inutile qu'il ne s'inquiète pour moi. Je lui en parlerai demain, si elle ne l'avait pas fait d'ici-là.

Au fur et à mesure que je sirotais ma boisson, je sentais mes pensées s'embrouiller. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Vraiment, il fallait que j'arrête de boire.

Je commençais à tomber endormie quand Shayla revint. Elle me secoua, je sortis un petit peu de ma torpeur. Elle voulait que j'aille danser. « Je ne me sens pas bien » lui répondis-je, et elle partit. Un de ses potes revint tout seul. On dirait le type des cheesecakes. Celui que j'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Je souris. Il mit son manteau sur moi comme une couverture et me porta dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

Je protestai faiblement, je devais rester pour Shayla. Il me transporta dans sa voiture, me soufflant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. Je n'avais pas peur. Un des effets de l'alcool sans doute. Je me fichais complètement de ne pas rentrer à la maison à présent.

De toutes façons, mes muscles ne répondaient plus, alors je ne pouvais rien faire. Et je ne comptais y retourner que pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. J'oubliai mes bonnes résolutions, prises peu de temps auparavant. Il me sortit de la voiture et m'emmena dans sa maison. Puis plus rien. Le vide total.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais dans un lit deux fois comme celui de chez les Johnson. Il y avait quelqu'un assis à mon chevet, par terre, près de la fenêtre. Il ne dormait pas. Il me fixait.

Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, et la lumière allumée, si bien que j'arrivai aux toilettes juste à temps pour régurgiter.

Je sentais des mains tenir mes cheveux et me rendis compte que je portais un t-shirt trop grand pour moi. Mes yeux piquaient. Je me jetai un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, l'essuyai d'une serviette qu'il me tendait, puis le regardai. J'avais mal à la tête. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de training, ce qui me permettait de voir ses tablettes de chocolat.

« Merci. » dis-je d'une voix douce en posant la serviette sur le support prévu à cet effet.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants » répondit-il, « Je m'appelle Peter. » et je compris enfin où je l'avais vu. C'était Peter Hernandez, plus connu sous le nom de Bruno Mars.

« Lola » l'informai-je.

Il me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, comme pour me sonder.

« Quoi? » demandai-je, déstabilisée.

« Qu'est ce qui pousse une jeune fille à se prendre une cuite pareil? » demanda-t-il

Je changeai de sujet :

« Shayla sait que je suis ici? Dans cet état ? » demandai-je

« Oui et non. Elle croyait que tu avais envie de dormir et que tu ne voulais pas reprendre le volant à cause de l'alcool. Je lui ai dit que je te ramènerai chez moi et que je prendrais soin de toi. » répondit-il

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demandai-je, complètement à l'ouest.

« Et bien, je t'ai ramené ici, j'ai tiré tes vêtements et je t'ai mise dans mon lit » dit-il

« QUOI?-il haussa un sourcil- On a fait quoi? » m'informai-je, paniquée.

« Comment ça, on a fait quoi? Oh! -il partit dans un éclat de rire- Je me suis mal exprimé, je crois. Tu t'es juste endormie. » dit-il, se voulant rassurant.

J'essayai de jauger son sourire, de comprendre s'il se fichait de moi ou si il était simplement étonné de ma question.

« Ha. Merci. » répétai-je

« Avec plaisir. Maintenant, nous devrions retourner dormir. Il n'est que 3h35 » dit-il

« Comme si tu avais dormi, toi. Vas dormir, je dormirai sur le canapé. » ordonnai-je, pas disposée à négocier. Il dut le sentir car il ne discuta pas.

Je n'aimais pas m'imposer chez les gens et encore moins leur imposer mon mode de vie. Je m'installai sur le canapé, il m'amena une couette et un oreiller, et je m'endormis avait même qu'il n'eut fermé la porte de sa chambre.

La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les rideaux. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Peter me regardait dormir, ou plutôt, me réveiller.

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? » demandai-je

« Je viens d'arriver, tu as faim ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire

« Un peu, mais je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps. » déclarai-je

« Lola, tu ne me déranges pas. Au contraire, ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison » répondit-il

Je m'assis en tailleur sur son canapé et tapotai la place devant moi, invitant Peter à s'installer.

Je lui parlai de ma situation bizarre, de ce que je ressentais, ce que je subissais chez les Johnson et ce que je pensais devoir faire. De ma décision de demander un rematch.

Il m'écouta attentivement, posant parfois quelques questions.

« Je vois, et donc quand elle t'a proposé de sortir, soit dit en passant, tu étais très joliment habillée et tes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, tu t'es dit que ce serait un moment de détente, un échappatoire, sauf que tu n'as pas arrêté de réfléchir ? » demanda-il

« Oui, en quelque sorte. » répondis-je « Tu connais le copain de Shayla? » rajoutais-je

« Non, je l'ai vu une ou deux fois sans plus. » expliqua-t-il

Je me levai et aidai Peter à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je pris un bol de céréales et nous continuâmes notre conversation. Cela me faisait du bien de lui raconter ma vie.

« Je suis désolée, ma vie n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant. » dis-je

« Si je me fichais de ta vie, tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais ramenée chez moi ? » déclara-t-il

« Je suppose que non » répondis-je en me demandant ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche et de m'habiller, puis, je revins au salon.

« J'ai mis mon numéro dans ton téléphone » m'annonça-t-il, « et tu as un message. »

Je le remerciai et repris mon bien. Je lus mon sms.

_« Vous avez 1 nouveau(x) message(s) de Thomas. _

_Reçu aujourd'hui à 10h34. _

_Pour entendre le message, appelez le 1989. »_

« Excuse-moi » dis-je à Peter en m'éclipsant.

Je regardai l'heure. Son message datait de dix minutes. Je le rappelai sans même l'écouter.

« Allô ? » dit-il faiblement

« C'est Lola, ça ne va pas? » répondis-je pour lancer la conversation

« C'est fini » annonça-t-il tristement

« J'arrive » lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda Peter, pour m'inviter à utiliser sa générosité une fois de plus.

« 6735 Yucca Street, Los Angeles » dis-je en prenant mon sac.

Nous descendîmes et gagnâmes le garage, où Peter désigna sa voiture :

« Monte » me dit-il, ce que je fis sans plus attendre.

Alors qu'il démarrait, je me lançai dans un discours destiné à le remercier pour son hospitalité.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il me déposa un bisou sur la joue. Je descendis et lui fis signe.

J'appuyai sur le bouton correspondant au nom de Thomas et attendis. Il m'ouvrit. Je pris l'ascenseur et me dirigea vers son appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où j'arrivais devant celle-ci. Je le regardai dans les yeux mais il détourna le regard sur ma robe.

« Entre » fit-il enfin. Je fis un pas en avant et il referma la porte derrière moi. Je constatai que Shayla n'avait pas encore récupéré ses affaires, ce qui lui vaudrait sa visite tôt ou tard.

« Elle est juste partie en me disant que c'était fini. C'est tout. Si tu sais quelque chose qui peut m'aider à comprendre, s'il te plaît... » dit-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé en L

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire » dis-je simplement en m'asseyant perpendiculairement à lui.

« Je t'écoute » m'annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il parlait à l'un de ses patients.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai finalement réussi à me décider, voici donc le chapitre 8.<em>

_Alors, qu'est ce que Lola doit dire à Thomas? Des pronostics?_


	9. Je te trouve très bien habillé

_Et voila, deuxième chapitre de la journée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, et comme je reviendrais vendredi soir-et que j'aurais beaucoup de boulot pour l'école- je vous mets le chapitre maintenant._

_Un nouveau mode d'écriture qui est je trouve plus interessant : Celui des Point of view_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions à ce sujet._

_Je vous laisse lire! Enjoy :)_

_Merci de laisser toute critique constructive ! _

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue de Thomas<span>

Je faisais vraiment un effort pour rester calme. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, me mettre dans mon lit et dormir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit venue ? Ne pouvait-elle pas attendre demain ? Pensons rationnel, demain, elle n'aurait servi à rien Thomas. C'est aujourd'hui que tu as besoin d'elle. Même si c'est dur. Elle est venue parce que tu l'as appelée, dans le quart d'heure.

« Comme tu le sais, j'habite chez elle » dit-elle comme si j'avais pu louper ce passage.

« Sauf que ça ne se passe pas très bien » continua-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

« Comment ça, ça ne se passe pas très bien ? Explique-moi ? » dis-je toujours en essayant de prendre du recul, comme si c'était la vie d'une inconnue. Comme si elle me payait pour que je lui dise ce genre de choses.

N'était-elle pas venue pour moi ? Était-elle juste ici pour vider son sac ? Comment avais-je pu penser qu'elle se souciait de moi ? Elle était pourtant venue au quart de tour. Et que faisait-elle habillée comme cela ? Que ne me disait-elle pas ?

« Je ne suis pas venue pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, Tom. Je vais demander un rematch » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas changer de ville ? répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de la perdre. De me retrouver tout seul. Oui, c'est égoïste, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, la laisser me filer entre les doigts sans rien dire. Perdre Shayla, puis elle. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver sans personne. Cela m'était impossible à envisager.

« Oui, c'est possible » dit-elle d'une voix faible, « mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen de se voir. »

« Comment ? Depuis que tu es à Los Angeles, on ne s'est pas vu une seule fois. Comment, en habitant à des kilomètres, pourrait-on se voir ? » insistai-je.

« On n'est pas encore là. Et je ne suis pas venue parler de moi, aujourd'hui, mais de toi et de Shayla. » me rappela-t-elle. « Elle m'a demandé d'aller avec elle à cette stupide soirée, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas au courant, sinon, je t'aurais prévenu. » m'assura-t-elle ensuite.

Alors elle avait été en soirée. Peut-être avait-elle dormi chez un mec. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Sinon elle serait rentrée, aurait juste passé un manteau au dessus de son pyjama. Ou se serait changée. Arrête de penser à ça Tom, sa vie sentimentale ne regarde qu'elle.

Elle prit ma main. Elle avait la peau douce, chaude. Je la regardai, étonné, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire passer par ce geste. Courage ? Amour ? Fraternité ? Pourquoi les filles ne disent-elles jamais ce qu'elles ressentent par des mots ?

« Elle embrassait un autre mec. » me dit-elle. Je compris. Ça voulait dire « accroche-toi et garde ton calme ». Ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle embrassait un autre mec.

Je sentis la colère bouillir en moi. J'étais dans une rage phénoménale. Je tentai de respirer, de me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. C'était le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir. Néanmoins, j'estimais qu'elle aurait dû me le dire de suite. Aurait-elle tut le secret si nous n'avions pas rompu ?

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt Lola ? J'avais le droit de savoir! » m'écriai-je trop fort à mon goût.

Je tirai ma main de la sienne, blessé. Je me sentais trahi.

Point de vue de Lola

Il était fâché, à cause de moi. Un élan de culpabilité m'assaillit, je réfléchis.

« Ok, laisse moi t'expli... » commençai-je. Il m'interrompit. Je comprenais sa colère, mais je n'avais rien fait pour la provoquer. Je m'étais juste trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

«Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! » dit-il précipitamment. Il se leva et marcha d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main.

« Thomas Aerens, écoute moi maintenant. » lui dis-je d'un ton déterminé. « Regarde moi » ajoutai-je.

Il s'arrêta devant moi et attendit la suite, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de reproches plantés dans les miens.

Je continuai :

« J'avais mes problèmes en tête, Tom, pas juste les tiens. J'ai bu. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, et je n'en suis pas fière. Un de ses copains m'a ramenée chez lui. » dis-je. Il ferma les yeux et haussa les sourcils, puis prit une profonde inspiration et reprit.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Lola ? » me demanda-t-il

« Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je voulais te détourner de Shayla. » expliquai-je, « M'aurais-tu crue si je t'avais dit que j'avais des problèmes avec sa famille, et ensuite qu'elle dansait et embrassait un autre homme, alors que j'avais bu, et qu'on ne se connaît pas d'une semaine ? » argumentai-je

Point de vue de Thomas

Alors que je réfléchissais à ses arguments, je la vis froncer les sourcils. Je m'assis près d'elle.

« Lola ? Ça va pas ? » m'inquiétai-je

« C'est juste l'alcool » répondit-elle

Je m'absentai, et revins quelques secondes plus tard avec de la glace que j'avais mise dans un gant de toilette. Je le posai sur son front. Elle mit sa main dessus afin de faire rester la glace en place.

« Merci » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je m'assis contre elle et passai mon bras derrière son dos, l'incitant à se blottir contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je n'ai pas aimé. » dit-elle simplement.

Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de nous avoir fait du mal à tout les deux. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'avais fait. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre que de m'excuser.

« Moi non plus. Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de comprendre. » répondit-je.

Point de vue de Lola.

Je me dis qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de comprendre que de se prendre la tête, d'autant plus que je ne lui avais rien fait, mais je me tus. Il ne nous était pas utile de revenir là-dessus.

Je me sentais bien contre lui. Protégée. Je ne voulais bouger pour rien au monde. Mais il en décida autrement.

« Vas appeler ton représentant maintenant » me dit-il d'un ton ferme en retirant son bras de derrière mon dos. Je le regardai, dubitative.

« Allez, files » insista-t-il en me voyant hésiter. «plus tôt tu feras les démarches, plus vite tu passeras outre. » reprit-il

Me disant qu'il devait en connaître un paquet sur le sujet, et lui faisant confiance, je pris mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro du correspondant local.

« Lolita Joly, représentante locale au pair, j'écoute? » fit une voix jeune et enjouée.

Ça aurait pu être pire pensai-je.

« Bonjour, ici Lola Lamy. Je vous téléphone pour demander un rematch. » dis-je avec le meilleur accent anglais possible.

« Je vois. Pouvez-vous attendre lundi ou est-ce vraiment urgent? » demanda-elle

« C'est plutôt urgent, en fait » répondis-je

« Nous pouvons nous voir cet après-midi à 14h, chez moi » proposa-t-elle

« Parfait, merci » acceptai-je

Je raccrochai. Thomas me regardait.

« Alors? » fit-il

« Cet après-midi, à 14h » lui signalai-je

« Je t'y emmènerai » déclara-t-il

Je le remerciai et me rassis près de lui.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire » marmonna-t-il.

Il se sentait mal, je le voyais. Et moi, comment me sentais-je tout à l'heure, quand je lui justifiais ma soirée ? Que j'argumentais chacun de mes faits et gestes?

D'autre part, il me peinait de quitter Amy. Je tentais de me consoler en me disant que « Sous les pommiers, il ne tombe que des pommes ».

Thomas m'observait. Peut-être essayait-il de me comprendre, auquel cas je lui souhaitais bonne chance. Cela faisait maintenant 20 ans que j'essayais moi-même, et je n'y était toujours pas parvenu.

Y parviendrai-je seulement un jour? Thomas me tira de mes réflexions.

« Lola? Tu m'écoutes? » appela-t-il. Et bien de toute évidence, non, je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Oui? » dis-je

« Je disais, merci d'être venue d'un coup de tête. » répéta-t-il

« Ah... de rien, je... » ne serais jamais venue sans Bruno, finis-je pour moi-même.

Il valait mieux que je garde cela pour moi. Je pourrais ainsi lui parler de ma vie sans me demander quelles conséquences cela entraînerait sur ma relation avec Thomas. Vraiment, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop.

« Tu...? » m'encouragea-t-il. Espères, je ne dirais rien ! Je serais muette comme une tombe !

En attendant, il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire, histoire d'éviter les soupçons. Et que je tourne ma langue 7 fois dans ma bouche avant de lui raconter quelque chose, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Je sortis la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

« Je te trouve très bien habillé, aujourd'hui » continuai-je

« Ah, parce que les autres jours, je suis moche? » dit-il avec un sourire

Il portait un jean pas trop moulant, mais pas trop relâché non plus, noir, qui lui donnait beaucoup d'allure, avec une chemise grise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts.

« Tu sais bien que c'est pas ça que je veux dire. » répondis-je. Je m'abstins de lui dire qu'il était mieux que d'habitude, étant donné que nous ne nous étions vu que deux fois auparavant.

« Tu sais, repris-je, ça arrive à tout le monde de péter des plombs. Je pense que t'es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, non? »

« J'imagine. C'est justement parce que je suis mieux placé que toi pour le savoir que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Tu vois, pensais-je, j'essaie de te déculpabiliser et toi, tu te dénigres. Comme si les autres ne le faisaient pas déjà pour toi. J'essayai de reformuler ma phrase avec un peu plus de tact.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Personne n'est parfait » dis-je

Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un SMS à Bruno pour lui faire part de l'avancement du rematch.

« T'as faim? » demanda-t-il soudain. Il devait donc avoir faim lui-même.

« Un peu oui. » dis-je

Il se mit en quête de quelque chose à manger, et trouva un paquet de pâtes, qu'il cuisit pendant que je mettais la table. Nous mangeâmes ensuite en silence. L'ambiance était un peu tendue entre nous, et je n'aimais pas vraiment cela. Nous finîmes de manger, je débarrassai et il fit la vaisselle puis ce fût l'heure d'aller chez Mme Joly.

Nous sortîmes et il ferma à clef. J'espérais vraiment que l'ambiance serait meilleure quand j'aurais passé cette entrevue.

Je me recoiffai et me remaquillai un peu pendant que Thomas me conduisait au lieu de rendez-vous.


	10. Bruno or Thomas?

_Et voilà! Comme je suis bien revenue, je vous poste un petit chapitre, toujours avec les P.O.V._

_Apparition d'un dilemme, je vous laisse pronostiquer._

_Désolée pour le cafouillage entre les chapitres 9 et 10, j'ai maintenant remis l'histoire à jour.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture, j'espere que ça vous plaira._

_Lisa_

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue de Lola<span>

Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, je descendis de la voiture, Thomas sur mes talons.

Je sonnai et une grande dame avec des cheveux courts rouges vint nous ouvrir

« Bonjour, tu dois être Lola » devina-t-elle

« Bonjour, oui, c'est bien moi » me présentai-je

« Entrez donc » nous invita-t-elle

Je franchis la porte et arrivai dans un grand hall très lumineux. Nous tournâmes à gauche et elle nous entraîna dans son bureau, nous invitant à prendre place.

« Alors Lola, tu es chez les Johnson depuis 3 jours, c'est bien ça? » demanda-t-elle

J'approuvai. Elle m'observa quelques secondes puis regarda Thomas.

« Bien. Je vais te demander de remplir ce formulaire qui est bien sûr confidentiel, il atteste que tu désires changer de famille. » continua-t-elle

« Merci » dis-je en prenant la feuille et le stylo qu'elle me tendait.

Je lus ledit papier et le complétai en répondant aux différentes questions concernant la raison de ma demande de changement, les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais, les violences physiques ou morale, ma relation avec les enfants, l'efficacité de Lolita...

Autour de moi, c'était le silence. Thomas rêvassait et Lolita lisait un dossier, sûrement le mien.

Quand j'eus terminé, je signai et rendis le papier, qu'elle classa dans l'un de ses innombrables tiroirs.

« Il va falloir que tu trouves un logement, le temps que l'agence qui t'avais placée te trouve une autre famille d'accueil. Je t'appellerai dés que j'aurais eu une réponse concernant ton dossier pour te donner le feu vert pour aller chercher tes effets personnels chez les Johnson. Avant cela, pour des raisons de sécurité, tu ne dois pas y retourner. As-tu des questions? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Ce serait possible de rester ici, à Los Angeles? » la questionnai-je.

« L'organisme est obligé de te placer dans le secteur, pour que je sois responsable de toi de façon à maintenir un certain suivi de ton voyage. » expliqua-t-elle. Au même moment, je vis un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Thomas. Dieu qu'il était beau quand il souriait.

En effet, je ne l'avais pas vu le faire depuis que nous avions pris le train. Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Je vois que vous êtes ravis de me revoir! Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles » dit-elle joyeusement. Elle nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et nous fit la bise.

Nous montâmes en voiture et j'envoyai un SMS à Bruno, lui donnant les dernières nouvelles.

Il ne se passa pas dix minutes avant qu'il me propose de loger chez lui le temps du rematch, dés qu'il serait revenu de New-York où il travaillait sur un futur album, autrement dit, le jeudi suivant.

« Dis Lola, si tu veux, je peux te loger le temps que Lolita te trouve une famille... » dit Thomas timidement

Et voilà. J'avais deux propositions de logement, l'une d'un mec que j'avais vu une fois, mais ôh combien écouté, et l'autre d'un gars que j'avais rencontré trois fois, avec qui je me sentais bien, et que je considérais comme un frère.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne voulais en perdre aucun des deux, mais il était évident que je devrais choisir. Je ne pouvais pas me couper en deux.

D'ici à jeudi, j'habiterai chez Tom, mais ensuite?

Oui, je le connaissais mieux, mais j'avais aussi envie d'apprécier Peter à sa juste valeur.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'avais toujours pas répondu à Tom.

« Écoutes, t'es pas obligée. Si tu déclines, je comprendrais, je me disais juste que ça pouvait te dépanner, en plus d'être sympa. » dit-il d'un ton désolé.

« C'est pas ça...commençai-je, je veux bien rester jusqu'à jeudi. Après, j'en sais encore rien. »

« OK » répondit-il simplement

_« T'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant. Réfléchis-y. »_ m'envoya Peter par SMS

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Tom, j'échangeai ma robe bleue pour les vêtements plus adaptés, que j'avais portés la veille avant d'aller à la soirée, projetant de passer la fin d'après-midi et la soirée chez lui.

Point de vue de Thomas

Elle avait accepté de rester jusqu'à jeudi chez moi. Sans doute parce que son copain n'était pas là jusqu'à ce moment là. Toujours est-il que je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ait envie de rester chez moi. Et j'avais commencé par planifier un plan machiavélique qui consistait à aller au cinéma puis au restaurant. J'avais besoin qu'elle reste.

Alors qu'elle se changeait, je décidai de réserver pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. J'optai pour un endroit chic et sympa où l'on retrouvait pas mal de variété dans la carte, afin d'être sûr qu'elle trouve son bonheur. Je souris à l'idée de passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Je me levai ensuite et entrepris de changer les draps du lit « d'ami », occupé très récemment par une copine de Shayla.

Point de vue de Lola

Quand je revins, il était en train de changer les draps du lit de la chambre d'ami. Je me précipitai sur lui pour lui prendre la couette des mains en lui disant « Je m'en occupe », mais perdis l'équilibre et nous fis tomber sur le lit, ma tête contre son ventre. Je me relevai après quelques secondes et m'assis à coté de lui.

« Rien de cassé? » m'enquis-je en le regardant.

« Non, tout va très bien » répondit-il avec un sourire puis il continua :

« Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner au cinéma d'ici une petite heure? »

« Avec plaisir, je retourne me changer. » répondis-je en faisant demi-tour.

Je retournai à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'ami et pris une douche. Je repassai ma robe bleue et me remaquillai correctement puis lissai mes cheveux.

Quand je sortis, Thomas m'attendais. Il ne s'était pas vraiment changé. Il avait passé une veste de costume au dessus de sa chemise et s'était parfumé.

Je pris mon sac à main et descendis en me demandant pourquoi on s'habillait bien pour aller au cinéma, alors que l'on sera dans le noir et que personne ne verra rien.

Point de vue de Thomas

Elle était aussi jolie que ce matin, avec sa robe bleue, même peut-être encore mieux. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ce matin car ses affaires étaient resté chez moi.

Nous payâmes nos places et marchâmes jusqu'au candy shop. Elle me proposa de prendre un grand pot de Ben & Jerry's pour nous deux, ce que j'acceptai. Nous n'étions pas sûrs d'arriver au bout, mais l'avantage est que l'on pourrons le refermer.

Nous nous assîmes au milieu de la salle. Nous étions pratiquement seuls quand le film commença, ce qui m'étonna quelque peu car celui-ci avait bonne critique.

Nous partageâmes le pot de crème glacée en regardant le film et comme prévu, n'arrivâmes pas au bout.

Point de vue de Lola

Quand le film se termina, la moitié du pot de glace n'était pas encore entamée, et je me dis que nous pourrions la finir le soir même devant la télé. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Il me regarda quelques secondes puis déclara en montrant la commissure de ses lèvres:

« T'as une tache de chocolat, juste là »

J'essayai de la frotter, mais ce fut en vain. Il fallait vraiment que je m'achète un miroir de poche.

Il tendit la main.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il

J'acquiesçai. Il mis deux doigts sous mon menton et frotta la trace avec son pouce. Je le regardai dans les yeux, me demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant. Et ce qui ce passait dans la mienne.

Nous repartîmes, et alors que je prenais la direction de sa voiture, il me tira par le bras.

« Par là » indiqua-t-il en me montrant la direction.

Je le regardai, surprise, me demandant ce qu'il mijotait. Je ne mis pas très longtemps à comprendre quand nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse en pierre. Nous entrâmes. C'était décoré avec goût.

Quelques tonneaux étaient disposés dans la salle pour décorer.

« Bonjour, vous avez réservé? » demanda un serveur

« Oui, au nom de Aerens » répondit-il

Le monsieur nous mena à notre table, dans un coin de la pièce. Thomas me laissa prendre la banquette et opta pour une chaise.

« Thomas je... » commençai-je. Il mit un doigt sur ma bouche en disant :

« Chut, profites, c'est tout. Je pense qu'on en a besoin autant l'un que l'autre. Prends ce que tu veux. »

Un serveur vint prendre notre commande d'apéritif, deux coupes de champagne.

« Écoutes, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu sais, quand... » voulu-t-il dire, avant que je ne l'interrompe.

« Tais-toi. Ne penses pas à ça. On en reparlera si tu veux. » dis-je

« Mais... » essaya-t-il encore

« Non » lui intimai-je

« Ok » finit-il par dire.

Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que nous avions fait avant. Juste au moment présent et à nous amuser. Je jugeai l'idée de Thomas de m'emmener au restaurant excellente, et pas que pour moi. Cela nous ferait du bien de prendre un peu de temps pour nous. Juste pour nous, et de ne penser à personne d'autre.

Point de vue de Thomas

Nous ponctuâmes notre repas de quelques verres de vin et d'un digestif, si bien qu'à la fin de celui-ci, j'étais quelque peu éméché, et ce pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, car oui moi aussi, quand Shayla n'était pas là, j'avais décidé de prendre du bon temps.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, j'étais encore conscient de ce que je faisais ou disais. J'étais juste un peu « à plat ».

Comme Lola était un peu moins loin que moi, je lui cédai le volant. Elle n'avait pris qu'une coupe de champagne en apéritif, et un verre de vin en mangeant. Elle nous ouvrit et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Elle m'entraina dans ma chambre et m'aida à retirer mes vêtements.

J'étais dans la confusion totale. Que faisait-elle? N'était-elle pas en couple avec ce type de la soirée?

Mes idées étaient dans le flou. Finalement, n'ayant pas compris grand chose, je me couchai dans mon lit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre -ou plutôt, ma chambre d'ami- je l'interpelai :

« Lola, rest' 'vec moi steuplait » baragouinais-je

Elle se retourna, surprise. Peut-être me croyait-elle endormi?

« D'accord, si tu me dis où sont tes t-shirts » dit-elle

Je désignai vaguement une commode de la main et elle farfouilla dedans, puis en sortit l'un des vêtements.

Elle éteignit la lumière, retira sa robe et passa mon t-shirt.

Point de vue de Lola

Je frissonnai et m'assis par terre, à son chevet. Il gloussa.

« Voulais pas dire à terre! » s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

Il avait trop bu pensai-je. Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi le rendre rigollot, ce qui ne devait pas lui déplaire d'ailleurs. Une façon d'oublier ses problèmes.

Je me glissai à ses cotés dans le lit. J'étais gelée, mais sa peau était chaude, et je m'y collai. Il passa un bras autour de moi et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre...


	11. Hé t'es givré toi?

_Coucou ! _

_Désolée pour l'attente, je sais que c'était long, j'ai malheureusement bossé tout le week-end à l'école, impossible donc d'écrire quoi que ce soit. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et constate avec plaisir que vous êtes de + en + à me suivre. _

_Merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis via pm ou review, ainsi que tout autre commentaire._

_Bisous, bonne lecture! _

_Lisa_

* * *

><p>Un cri strident retentit, me sortant de mon profond sommeil. C'était une voix aiguë, donc vraisemblablement pas celle de Tom. J'ouvris un œil, puis les écarquillai de stupéfaction.<p>

Shayla se tenait devant le lit. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi?

Puis la soirée d'hier me revint. Thomas m'avait demandé de rester dormir. J'étais blottie contre lui à présent. Je le regardai. Il n'avait visiblement pas encore retrouvé ses esprits. Il nageait en pleine confusion.

« Quoi? Toi? Ici? Avec LUI? » s'écria-t-elle, déboussolée.

« Shayla co... » commença-t-il

« Une journée! Une journée et tu m'as remplacée! Honteux. Pitoyable! Et par notre au-pair en plus! » s'indigna-t-elle, à présent réellement en colère.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne le suis plus. » l'en informai-je

« Quoi? Tu peux pas nous laisser en plan comme ça » cria-t-elle

« Bon, Shayla, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs, tu me rends ma clé et tu dégages »

« Ouais, je vais vous laisser finir ce que vous aviez commencé » dit-elle en lançant la clé dans le visage de Thomas, qui l'esquiva.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle fût sortie, Tom me regarda, abasourdi.

« De quoi elle parle? » demanda-t-il

« Quand tu seras grand, tu comprendras. » répondis-je avec un sourire en me recouchant sur le côté.

Je reçus soudain un appel. Je décrochai.

« Allo? » dis-je

« Oui, bonjour Lola, c'est Lolita Joly » se présenta l a personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour! » la saluai-je

« J'ai eu une réponse » m'annonça t-elle.

« Si vite? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ils traitent aussi les dossiers le week-end quand ils sont urgents. » expliqua-t-elle

« Et donc? » demandai-je

« Donc, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires, dit-elle, soies prudente » dit-elle enfin

« Promis! Au revoir. » promis-je

Tom me lança un regard interrogateur

« Mon dossier a été accepté, je peux aller chercher mes affaires. » dis-je simplement

Comme j'y pensais, j'envoyai un message à Peter pour le lui dire, ainsi qu'à ma mère.

« Je t'y emmènerai, mais je ne rentre pas avec toi, tu comprends? Avec Shayla, tout ça... » expliqua-t-il

« Oui, merci Tom, c'est déjà très gentil à toi de m'y conduire. » répondis-je

Nous nous lavâmes et nous rendîmes chez les Johnson.

Je frappai à la porte, c'est Hally qui ouvrit.

« Bonjour Lola. Suite à l'appel de madame Joly, j'ai pris la liberté de mettre tes bagages dans l'entrée. » dit-elle gentiment.

Nous entendîmes des bruits de pas, elle me tendis ma valise avec précipitation.

« Sauves-toi » dit-elle alors que Joe arrivait. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais mon instinct me soufflait de courir à toutes jambes, ce que je fis.

J'arrivai à hauteur de la voiture, balançai mon bagage dans celle-ci et m'installa à coté en criant à Tom de démarrer. Et je fus bien inspirée car lorsque je me retournai, je vis Joe au milieu de la route, criant qu'on se reverrait.

Point de vue de Thomas

Un malade se tenait en plein milieu de la route derrière nous, essayant de rattraper la voiture à pied. Après avoir analysé la situation, je me rendis compte que ce fou n'était autre que le père de Shayla.

Il hurlait quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment compréhensible. Je me promis de lui trouver un médecin. Ce type avait vraiment un problème.

« Il n'a pas toutes ses frites dans le même paquet celui-là » dit Lola, essayant de détendre la situation.

Au même moment, j'entendis un conducteur qui arrivait derrière Joe s'écrier :

« Hé t'es givré toi? »

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, contents d'être débarrassés de ce cinglé.

J'entrai le premier. Lola n'avait plus son air joyeux. Comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Rien. C'est juste ce qu'il a dit. » répondit-elle en restant très évasive.

« Et, qu'est ce qu'il a dit? » l'interrogeai-je.

Elle s'assit. Je m'assis contre elle et la pris contre moi.

« Qu'on se reverrait. » me confia-t-elle.

Une larme dévala sa joue. Tout naturellement, je cherchai à l'essuyer, mais elle eut un brusque geste de recul. Que lui avait-on fait là-bas?

« Lola, la rassurai-je, calmes-toi. »

« Euh, oui, désolée. » sanglota-t-elle

« T'as à ce point peur de le revoir? » demandai-je doucement.

« Si il est assez fou pour se mettre en travers de la route, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire pour qu'on se revoie? » expliqua-t-elle, anxieuse

« Je vois. Bouges pas, j'arrive. » dis-je

Je partis dans la salle de bain, pris un gant de toilette et le mouillai d'un peu d'eau froide. J'étais complètement désemparé. Que devais-je faire au juste pour l'apaiser? Je n'avais jamais été vraiment doué pour dire des choses réconfortantes -et encore moins avec les filles- et cela me brisait le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Je n'avais qu'une envie, aller trouver les Johnson et leur exposer ma façon de penser.

J'envoyai un SMS à mon meilleur ami depuis mon arrivée ici, un anglais prénommé Shawn, qui étudiait avec moi la psychologie, et qui était généralement de bon conseil.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon départ car il revenait aujourd'hui d'Angleterre, où il avait passé les fêtes avec sa famille.

Point de vue de Lola

Il revint après quelques minutes avec un gant de toilette froid. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais. Peut-être avais-je peur? Les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je pris le gant qu'il me tendait, le remerciai et il se rassit. Je me remis contre lui, me calmant un peu.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça » dis-je soudain, espérant qu'en formulant mes pensées tout haut, je comprendrais.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en me disant que parfois, on ressentait des émotions sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce que j'approuvai totalement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais vis-à-vis de lui. L'aimais-je comme un frère? Ou étais-je amoureuse de lui? Avais-je envie de perdre son amitié fraternelle au profit d'un amour éphémère?

Soit dit en passant, lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment savoir. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il invitée à rester dormir? Pour lui tenir chaud? Ou juste trouver du réconfort? Ou parce qu'il était un peu dans le cake à cause de l'alcool?

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mes larmes finirent par sécher. Il devait me regarder depuis au moins un quart d'heure quand je pris conscience que je rêvais. Je lui souris, ne sachant trop que dire ou faire, et il me rendit un sourire resplendissant dont il avait le secret. Celui qu'il avait sorti quand il avait appris que je resterais à L.A.

Point de vue de Thomas

Mon téléphone vibra, m'annonçant un message, certainement de Shawn.

_« Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connait point. _

_de Blaise Pascal_

_T'inquiète, j'étais dans l'avion._

_Dans 3 heures, je suis rentré! »_

Je lui répondis simplement merci, ne voulant pas débattre éternellement sur l'utilité de sa réponse.

« Une bonne nouvelle? » demanda Lola

« Mon meilleur ami vient d'atterrir à New-York. » répondis-je

« Ha, lui aussi était rentré pour les fêtes ? » continua-t-elle

« Oui » confirmai-je.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Lola, continuai-je, j'ai cours demain. De 10h à 15h. » lâchai-je d'une traite.

« Ah... » dit-elle comme si elle venait de recevoir un faire-part de décès.

...Un ange passe...

« Tu veux venir chez Shawn avec moi demain soir? » demandai-je pour meubler la conversation.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit-elle, retrouvant son enthousiasme.

Je lui envoyai un SMS, lui proposant de lui rendre visite.

Je regardai l'heure : l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé

Je proposai à Lola de commander des pizza et de regarder un film.

Point de vue de Lola

Il était parti chercher des bières à la supérette du coin pendant que je sélectionnais le film que nous regarderions. J'optai pour « identité secrète »,que j'avais envie de voir depuis sa sortie au cinéma.

Tom revint entre temps et nous entreprîmes de ranger les cartons à pizza désormais vides, puis nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et regardâmes le film.

Quand je dis regardâmes, je veux dire que je somnolais et que Tom regardai. J'étais couchée contre lui, il caressait mes cheveux et j'aimais ça.

A la fin du film, nous allâmes dormir chacun dans notre chambre respective. J'avais sommeil et n'avait pas envie que si Shayla avait oublié quelque chose, elle me réveille à nouveau.

La journée défila devant mes yeux. J'entendis à nouveau Joe nous crier qu'on se reverrait et je m'endormis profondément.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me levai précipitamment, ne voulant rater le départ de Tom pour rien au monde. Je lus un SMS de Peter, puis regardai l'heure et me levai, hésitant un instant devant la porte, puis l'ouvris et m'assis en face de lui, sur un tabouret du bar où il buvait un café.

« Cela vous ennuierait-il que je boive une tasse de café en votre compagnie? » demandai-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Bien sûre que non, jolie demoiselle » répondit-il en souriant « As-tu des projets? » ajouta-t-il

« Je suis de sortie aujourd'hui » répondis-je sans en rajouter. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je m'obstinais à lui mentir? Pourquoi le laissais-je dans le flou?

« Toute seule? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, comme si il avait vu l'hésitation sur mon visage.

Il se détourna et posa sa tasse dans l'évier.

Allez Lola, t'es pas une cachotière.

« Non avec un ami. Celui de la soirée » répondis-je

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Ah » ajouta-t-il. Son visage se ferma. « Bonne promenade dans ce cas. » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il empoigna sa veste et partit avec son sac et ses clefs.

« Salut » lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte.


	12. Shawn

_Voila le douzième chapitre de l'histoire! _

_Un peu plus d'action que dans les précédents. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez vos avis !_

_Bisous!_

_Lisa  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Point de vue de Lola<span>

Je pris ma douche en pensant à notre dernière conversation. Je l'avais froissé. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être bête parfois. J'aurais dû ne rien lui dire.

Je laissais l'eau couler le long de mon corps, me demandant si je devais l'appeler.

Je décidai finalement de lui en reparler le soir même, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais pour l'heure, je devais finir de me préparer pour passer la journée en compagnie de Peter, qui viendrait me chercher d'ici une demi-heure.

Je m'habillai d'un jean noir que j'affectionnais beaucoup, me lissai les cheveux et me maquillai.

Lorsqu'il arriva, j'étais fin-prête. Je me parfumai, emportai mon sac à main et sortis en claquant la porte afin qu'aucun indésirable ne puisse rentrer.

Peter non plus ne s'était pas vraiment foulé dans le choix de ses vêtements, mais j'imagine qu'on devait déjà trop lui en parler lors de ses apparitions publiques.

Il m'étreignit quelques secondes en guise de salutation, puis prit de mes nouvelles. Je lui emboitai le pas.

Il me proposa d'abord de prendre un café dans le Starbucks le plus proche. Je devais avoir une tête de déterrée.

« Tu devais pas revenir jeudi? » demandai-je

« Si, mais on a changé les dates ! » répondit-il en payant nos boissons.

Nous nous installâmes en terrasse. Il faisait chaud et sec. Aucun rapport avec le climat en Belgique.

« Tu habites chez Thomas alors? Il ne m'en veut pas de te kidnapper pour la journée? » me questionna Peter avec curiosité.

« Oui. En fait, il est en cours. Mais il s'est refermé comme une huître quand il a apprit que je passais la journée avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

« Peut-être qu'il est jaloux. » déclara-t-il

« Jaloux de qui? De toi? » fis-je, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Le mieux, c'est que tu le lui demande. » s'exclama-t-il

« Où tu m'emmènes? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« A Beverly Hills si ça te tente? » proposa-t-il

« Bien sûre que ça me tente! » affirmai-je

Il me montra la maison de quelques stars de cinéma et m'entraîna sur le Walk of Fame, trottoir recouvert de 2464 étoiles dans lesquels figurent des emblèmes artistiques. Un de ses objectifs, admit-il.

« Je te le souhaite » dis-je sincèrement.

Point de vue de Thomas

J'étais assis dans l'amphithéâtre, faisant semblant d'écouter le discours de mon professeur de psychologie spécialisée dans la petite enfance. En réalité, je réfléchissais plus à mes problèmes personnels qu'à ceux des autres ces temps-ci.

Le problème en question, c'était Lola. Je ne savais pas du tout où nous en étions, tout les deux, et cela me perturbait. J'ai un moment cru qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle passe sa journée avec le copain chez qui elle a dormi. Est-ce un copain au sens amical, ou son copain tout simplement? J'aimerais comprendre.

Pendant mon monologue intérieur, j'avais un peu oublié la réalité des choses, si bien que Shawn avait remarqué mon absence. Il m'observait donc, et quand il vit que je repris conscience, m'interrogea sur mes réflexions :

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse? » demanda-t-il

Il avait bien compris mon manège, il n'était pas le genre de gars à qui on devait faire signe avec une porte de grange. Il était très clairvoyant.

« Ma relation avec Lola » dis-je sans détour, sachant qu'il verrait si j'essayai de lui raconter la première histoire qui me passe par la tête.

« Embrasses-la et tu seras fixé. » répondit-il sérieusement.

« T'es fou ! Et si elle me refoule? » dis-je, à la limite du scandale. Quoique tout bien réfléchis, ce n'était pas si bête.

« Tu t'es jamais fait refouler? T'en es mort? » dit-il, moqueur

« Non » répondis-je

« Demandes-lui et laisses nous suivre le cours » fit une fille devant moi.

Je me tus et essayai de comprendre ce que le psychiatre racontait sur Freud. L'heure passa assez vite, d'autant plus que je continuais à réfléchir à notre situation.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il était déjà midi, et nous décidâmes de manger dans une célèbre enseigne faisant des repas et des cheesecakes, à côté de l'université.

Lorsque j'entrai, je comptai le nombre de gens présents dans la file et faillit faire demi-tour en ayant le résultat. Dix-sept personnes se tenaient devant nous.

Quand notre tour vint, nous prîmes à manger, payâmes et nous assîmes à une table. Je regardai autour de moi et faillit défaillir quand je vis la tignasse brune qui se tenait à deux tables de la notre. C'était Lola, et son « copain ».

Je donnai un coup de coude à Shawn, qui me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as gros? » demanda-t-il

« C'est Lola! Et son co...copain » balbutiai-je

« Et bien, observes! » m'intima-t-il

« Mais non ! C'est du voyeurisme! Ça se fait pas! » déclamai-je, sûr de ma déontologie.

« Tu veux être fixé, oui ou merde? » dit-il, toujours calme.

Nous passâmes donc le repas à observer et à interpréter chacun des signes en provenance de leur table. Lola ne me repéra pas, trop occupée par son ami pour faire attention à nous.

Dans trois heures, je devrais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi froid ce matin, et lui demander ce qu'il en était avec ce copain. Mais pour l'heure, il était 13h15 et le temps de midi touchait à sa fin. Nous devions retourner à l'université et je devais arrêter de penser à mes problèmes.

Point de vue de Lola

Nous avions passé le repas à discuter des projets futurs de Peter, et des miens. Il était ambitieux et c'était bon pour lui. J'espérais vraiment qu'il arriverait à sortir de lot, et je croyais en lui. Quand nous eûmes finit, il m'invita à aller faire du shopping à Venice Beach.

Il sait parler aux femmes. Ni une ni deux, je l'entraînai dehors. Nous prîmes un taxi jusque là et fîmes toutes les boutiques de la plage. Je craquai pour des bottes en cuire avec une boucle, et une veste en jean rouge vif, ainsi qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rose fushia.

Peter quant à lui, s'acheta un slim bleu, ainsi qu'une veste noire et un short à fleurs bleu et rose.

Je ne compris pas trop le délire, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire et affirmai qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. En effet, il était déjà 15h30 et Tom devait m'attendre pour aller chez Shawn.

Nous rentrâmes donc en taxi jusqu'à son appartement et alors que je m'apprêtai à en sortir, j'aperçus Joe qui sortait de chez lui avec un grand sourire.

Instinctivement, je sautai de la voiture, mais Peter me retint avec force. Je me mis à crier, puis je compris pourquoi il voulait que j'attende. Ce type avait un revolver. Il régla le chauffeur et lorsque Joe fût assez lui de nous, me lâcha.

Je piquai un sprint comme jamais je n'avais couru avant, appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur mais ne l'attendis pas et montai à pied. J'avais un affreux pressentiment, qui se révéla encore plus insupportable quand j'arrivai devant la porte grande ouverte de l'appartement de Tom.

J'entrai en trombe, suivie de près par Peter, qui avait senti ma panique.

« Tom, t'es où? » appelai-je, paniquée. J'entrai dans le salon.

« Lola... » murmura-t-il

« Oh gosh Tom! » m'écriai-je en le voyant à demi-conscient, allongé sur le canapé, la tête du côté dans le coin du L.

Derrière moi, Peter saisissait déjà son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance.

Je m'assis dans le coin, pris sa tête sur mes genoux, lui caressant le front, l'apaisant du mieux possible.

Point de vue de Tom

Je revoyais mon agression.

Joe, frappant à ma porte. J'avais cru que c'était Lola. Je me suis rué vers celle-ci, content de la revoir. Puis, je suis tombé sur lui.

Lui, qui tendait son arme vers moi. Il sentait l'alcool. Me faisait-il une blague?

Je tentai de me protéger la tête.

Il me tira dessus, deux fois, puis partit avec un sourire victorieux.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me traîner jusqu'au canapé. J'y parvins, et c'est ensuite que la douleur se réveilla et fût abominable.

Pendant que Lola me caressait le front, je repensais à Shawn.

... Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur mon front. Lola. Elle pleurait. Je ne devais pas être très douée avec elle. Elle pleurait tout les jours...

Que m'avait-il dit à son sujet? Je nous revois discuter dans ce café, mais aucun son ne me revient, hormis son rire mélodieux.

J'entendis une ambulance arriver, et me tirer de mes rêveries.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que son pote était partit, mais il revint avec un gant de toilette mouillé. Sûrement lui avait-elle demandé.

Elle me l'appliqua sur la tête et le visage, puis sur les yeux. Non, ne me le mets pas sur les yeux. Je veux voir les tiens. Je secouai légèrement la tête. Elle parut comprendre car elle me l'enleva.

« Ils arrivent, tiens le coup. Dis-moi où est ton téléphone. » déclara-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Je l'ai » dit le garçon en lui donnant.

Les secouristes arrivèrent en courant et me mirent à terre. Lola partit dans une des pièces voisines.

Son ami m'observait. Je tendis mon bras valide vers elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle me laisse la.

« Calmez-vous monsieur, on s'occupe de vous » dit un ambulancier se voulant rassurant.

Me détestait-elle suite à ma réaction de ce matin? Me laisserait-elle vraiment au bord du trottoir comme une poubelle? Après tout, c'est ce que je méritais. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme cela. Elle ne m'appartenait pas et je devais m'y faire. Et si je ne la revoyais pas ? Si elle partait? Un élan de culpabilité et de peur m'envahit et je perdis conscience.

Point de vue de Lola

J'emportai toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, que je comptais confier à Peter jusqu'à chez lui. Il voudrait certainement rentrer chez lui.

Quand je revins, Tom avait perdu connaissance.

Une larme dévala ma joue.

« T'inquiète pas Lola, ça va aller » dit Peter, essayant de me remonter le moral. Pour toute réponse, je me jetai dans ses bras sans plus me poser de questions et respirais son odeur. Il sentait bon.

Un ambulancier nous interrompit :

« Un de vous deux veut-il venir avec lui dans l'ambulance? »

« Oh, Peter, je peux te donner ma valise? Je viendrai la rechercher chez toi quand il ira mieux. » dis-je

« Bien sûr que non, dit-il, feignant l'indignation. Puis il rajouta, « Je viens avec. Je vous suis en taxi. »

« Merci » dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Ils hissèrent Tom, toujours inconscient, sur une civière, et descendirent avec moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, alors que les médecins s'activaient, je me mis sur le côté. Je voulais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais j'étais totalement impuissante.  
>Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas à lui que ça arrivait, que ce n'était pas possible. Que c'était une plaisanterie douteuse.<p>

Je repensai à Shawn. Nous devions aller lui rendre visite. Je l'appelai avec le portable de Tom.

« Tom? Je vous attend ! Vous êtes où? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Shawn, Tom est blessé! On est au California Hospital Medical Center » lâchai-je d'une traite.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es qui? » répondit-il

« Viens, c'est tout, on se présentera plus tard! » lui ordonnai-je

Lors qu'ils furent pris en charge, je rentrai à mon tour et on me fit patienter sur un siège. Peter arriva au bout de quelques minutes, et nous patientâmes à nous en endormir.

« Mademoiselle, messieurs, Thomas s'est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas plus d'un à la fois. » dit en voix en me sortant de mon sommeil. C'était une infirmière. J'étais appuyée sur l'épaule du jeune homme à côté de moi, qui lui était parfaitement réveillé, et qui sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Tom.

« Allez-y » fis-je, pas sûre de moi.

« Non, vous. » insista-t-il

Je ne me fis pas prier, le remerciai et courus presque jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je frappai et entrai sans même attendre de réponse. Il fallait que je le lui dise.

« Lola » dit Tom avec un enthousiasme feint en se relevant. Je le repoussai sur le lit et m'assis sur la chaise que je rapprochai de celui-ci.

« Comment tu vas? » demandai-je

« J'ai connu mieux. Lola tu sais, j'avais un truc que je voulais te dire au cas où je ... » commença-t-il en prenant ma main.

« Au cas où quoi? » l'encourageai-je

« Au cas où je survivrais pas et... » hésita-t-il

« Et? » le poussai-je

« Oh zut, c'est ... » dit-il alors que je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Miam miam.

« C'est quoi? » dis-je alors que je me redressai, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me regarda interloqué et dit

« Génial » après un silence qui me parut très long. « Recommences.» dit-il simplement.

Cette fois, l'échange se fit plus intense. Et je n'eus aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Ni sur les siens d'ailleurs. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit?

Si je devais prendre sa place dans ce lit, je le ferais sur le champs sans réfléchir. J'aurai dû lui dire plus tôt. Pourquoi avais-je attendu de manquer de le perdre pour le lui dire? J'étais vraiment trop aveugle.

L'infirmière vint interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur avec une excuse complètement débile :

« Désolée, mais votre temps de visite est terminé. » dit-elle

Point de vue de Thomas

« Je rêves. On a eu trois minutes ! » grognai-je, de mauvais poil.

« Non, cinq minutes monsieur, mais si vous préférez, je dirais à votre autre visiteur que vous ne désirez pas le voir, et mademoiselle pourra rester? » répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter.

« Non, je pars. C'est important que tu vois ton autre visiteur ! » répondit Lola en me faisant un clin d'œil. Elle voulu me rendre mon téléphone, mais l'infirmière lui retint le bras.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, j'eus envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, maintenant que la situation était claire.


	13. Vers la lumière

Point de vue de Thomas

Shawn entra dans ma chambre. Que faisait-il ici? Qui l'avait averti?

C'était donc lui, le deuxième visiteur, celui qu'il était important que je voie?

« C'est Lola qui t'as appelé? Je suis content de te voir Shawn. » déclarai-je

« Je suppose que c'est elle oui. C'est elle dont tu me parlais? Celle du snack? Qui a eu un passage à vide quand je suis rentré? » se renseigna-t-il

« Oui » l'informai-je en esquissant un sourire

« Rien que pour elle, tu dois guérir.» dit-il

« Si je ne m'en sors pas, promets-moi que tu en prendras soin » demandai-je

« Soies pas si pessimiste, tu t'en sortiras » mentit-il, car il n'en savait pas plus que moi à ce sujet.

« Je l'espère, je ne veux pas partir. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir » dis-je enfin, les yeux humides.

« Mais au cas-où, je peux t'assurer que je prendrais soin d'elle comme tu l'aurais fait » dit-il

Je le regardai avec insistance en le remerciant. L'infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre

« Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles » lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

Je fermai les yeux.

Avec les visites, je n'avais pas senti la douleur qui cognait dans mes côtes, où se logeait une des deux balles. On devait me les extraire demain, mais la douleur était insupportable.

J'essayai de penser à Lola afin de m'apaiser mais ce n'était pas vraiment concluant. De la sueur coulait de mon front, des larmes de mes yeux.

Que m'arrivait-il? Allais-je y survivre? J'eus juste le temps de remercier mon étoile d'avoir pu revoir son visage une dernière fois, et je ne vis plus rien.

Le trou noir.

Seule la douleur persistait, s'éloignant petit à petit.

Point de vue de Lola

Alors que Shawn se rasseyait, une troupe d'infirmières se précipita dans la chambre de Tom. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.

Que pouvait-on faire mis-à-part attendre?

Je regardai Shawn. Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Les infirmières sortirent et nous annoncèrent que Tom allait bien.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour le moment.

« Peter, t'es pas obligé de rester. Si tu veux partir, tu peux, je te tiendrais au courant. » proposai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qui le retenait ici. Il ne répondit pas, mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendue.

J'essayai de me rendormir. La nuit allait être longue. Les chaises en plastique de l'hôpital n'étaient pas vraiment confortables. Je fermai les yeux. Un des garçons mit sa veste sur moi et je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai pour de bon -car ma nuit avait été agitée- et que j'ouvris les yeux, je m'étais à nouveau affalée sur Shawn, et Peter l'était sur moi. C'est lui qui m'avait donné sa veste. Je restai dans cette position, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Je regardai mon téléphone, il était 9h30 et l'hôpital était déjà en pleine effervescence. A l'heure qu'il était, Tom devait déjà être au bloc, en cours d'extraction de balle. Charmant. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ressentais une angoisse par rapport à cette intervention.

Il faut dire qu'en subir une, c'est loin d'être drôle.

Toujours coincée dans cette étrange posture, je tentais de calmer mon appréhension en écoutant la respiration de Peter, puis celle de Shawn.

Quelques minutes avant 10H00, le chanteur se réveilla et se redressa. Je me mis alors droite à mon tour, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le meilleur ami de Tom. Je m'en excusai.

Nous attendîmes en silence le verdict. La vie ou la mort de Thomas. Nous laisserait-il dans ce bas-monde ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me faire à l'idée qu'il nous quitterait peut-être.

Lorsque le médecin sortit du bloc, ce fût presque libérateur.  
>Toute la pression présente dans l'air s'évapora quand nous vîmes son sourire.<p>

Il nous accorda deux minutes de visite dés qu'il se réveillerait,

Peter était parti chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner quand Tom reprit conscience.

Comme hier, Shawn m'avait laissé aller le voir la première, je lui rendis la pareil.

C'est reconnaissant, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il entra dans la chambre et resta les deux minutes accordées par le médecin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci frappe à la porte, lui signifiant qu'il était temps de sortir.

Entre temps, notre hawaïen pure souche était revenu avec des cafés, dont un que je sirotais en attendant que le britannique sorte.

A peine eut-il mis le pied dehors que je me précipitai dans la chambre de mon copain.

La main sur la porte, Shawn me retint par le bras.

« Il fait peur, vraiment. Peut-être que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de lui rendre visite. » me prévint-il.

« C'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Si il allait bien nous ne serions pas ici. » dis-je

« Laisse-la y aller. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait » intervint Peter.

Quand je rentrai, Tom avait -effectivement- une tête abominable. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage, d'ailleurs, il était tout blanc.

Je m'approchai de lui. Qu'étais-je sensée faire ?

« Lola » chuchota-t-il

Je m'approchai de son visage pour entendre ses murmures.

Il reprit tristement : « Je t'aime Lola, mais si je devenais un végétal, ou si je mourrais...-j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais il mit son doigt dessus, m'intimant de me taire- tu dois poursuivre ta route. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » répliquai-je, des larmes dévalant mes joues, « Tu vas guérir »

« Si je guéris, tu n'auras pas à le faire. En tout cas, pas tant que tu voudras de moi. » précisa-t-il « Promets-le-moi. »

Ce mec là doit sortir de mes fantasmes les plus fous. Impossible qu'il soit normal. Un mec normal ne dit pas ça. Il ne dit rien, de peur que sa copine aille voir ailleurs. Et une fille normal se dit qu'elle ne pourra jamais vivre sans lui. Du moins, dans les comtes de fées.

Alors je mis mon cerveau en mode « ON ». Je devais le lui promettre. Je ne pouvais pas finir ma vie seule et désespérée. De toutes façons, si je ne le faisais pas, je le regretterais pour toujours.

Et puis, assurément, dans quelques jours, Tom irait mieux et nous rentrerions à son appartement. Nous seront heureux et pourrons vivre notre vie comme nous la voulions. A deux.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, et hochai la tête, puis l'embrassai, essayant de lui envoyer des bonnes ondes.

Je le sentis se crisper.

Je reculai doucement en me demandant si je lui faisais mal, et je ne compris pas. Je fus assaillie par une horde d'infirmières et de médecins me poussant dehors comme une malotrue.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Peter me prit dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Quand l'équipe médicale sortit de sa chambre, la mine grave, quelques minutes plus tard, notre monde s'écroula.

Et lorsque les médecins nous l'eurent annoncé, ce fut un déclencheur. Le signal que mon cerveau attendait pour commencer à pleurer. Ce n'était pas une idée. J'aurais pourtant voulu me tromper, mal comprendre.

Je priai pour que ce fut le cas.

Et soudain, je compris tout ce que cela impliquait.

Je n'avais plus de repère. Plus de réconfort contre le mal du pays. Plus jamais je ne le verrai, lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Qui m'accompagnera chez Lolita dorénavant? Mais surtout, comment vivrai-je sans lui? Maintenant que la situation nous était claire à tout les deux? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je rien dit avant?

Je sentais que les garçons essayaient de me réconforter, mais ça ne m'atteignait pas le moins du monde. J'avais l'impression qu'un morceau de moi était dans le coma, avec lui.

Shawn s'occupa des formalités administratives, tandis que Peter tentait de me calmer en me prenant contre lui. Il se réveillerait peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dirait, et les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes.

Néanmoins, j'espérais qu'il s'en tirerait, qu'ils étaient au contraire trop pessimistes.

Il tombait sous le sens que Peter me ramènerait chez lui avec ma valise. Qu'en serait-il de Shawn? Rentrerait-il chez lui, seul?

Une voix dans ma tête répondit qu'il serait judicieux que je m'occupe de ma propre santé mentale avant celle des autres.

Nous rentrâmes à trois chez Peter. Nous étions tout les trois fatigués et décidâmes de nous coucher. Il me proposa de prendre son lit, tandis que Shawn prendrait le canapé, et lui le matelas par terre.

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de dormir toute seule dans cette grande chambre. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention de me laisser dans mon intimité, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à ruminer toute seule toute la nuit -enfin, toute la journée- et à repenser à Tom encore et encore.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant. Je pleurerais quand il sera vraiment mort -en y pensant, mon cœur rata un battement- et enterré.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire dix fois. En moins de deux secondes, j'avais deux garçons prêts à me veiller. Peter proposa à Shawn de dormir, mais celui-ci déclina. Ils s'arrangèrent finalement pour se relayer.

Pet' prit le premier quart, se mettant à mon chevet comme il l'avait fait lors de la soirée. Il voulait que Shawn aussi puisse se reposer un peu.

« Viens » dis-je en l'invitant à s'installer près de moi comme lors de celle-ci.

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me changer. J'étais complètement épuisée, et abattue.

Alors que Peter s'installait près de moi, je me blottis contre lui. J'avais besoin de sentir la chaleur réconfortante qui émanait de sa peau. Son odeur. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé dans les bras de sa maman, et encore plus quand il se mit à chanter en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Quand vas-tu partir ? » demandai-je d'une voie mal assurée

« Tu veux que je parte ? » répondit-il doucement

« C'est la dernière des choses que je veux en ce moment » lui assurai-je

« Alors je resterai. Shawn va finir par s'endormir. Je ne le réveillerais pas pour son quart. » dit-il

« Mais toi, il faut aussi que tu dorme. » dis-je. C'était un ordre.

Oui, je lui donne des ordres dans son appart', et alors ?

Il acquiesça en souriant. C'est sur cette image que le sommeil m'emporta.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, Peter n'était plus à mes côtés.

La première chose que je fis fût d'allumer mon téléphone. En effet, j'attendais toujours l'appel de Lolita pour mon rematch, aussi dur doive-t-il être.

Ne nous leurrons pas, je n'ai pas mais alors absolument pas envie d'en avoir un avant un bon moment. Surtout pour retomber sur des fous comme les Johnson, je m'en passe bien.

Mais c'est la condition pour rester ici, aux États-Unis.

Tirée de mes réflexions par du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, je partis à la recherche de mon hôte.

Et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de le trouver occupé à ranger sa cuisine de fond-en-comble.

Je le pris dans mes bras et nichai ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa ses bras autour de moi.

Dans le fond, je ne le connais pas vraiment. Mais quelqu'un qui reste avec nous à l'hôpital et passe la nuit sans sourciller sur des chaises en plastique, juste pour nous soutenir, mérite mon affection, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'informai-je alors en le lâchant.

« Et ben je range ! » déclara-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait naturel chez un homme, et qui-plus-est riche, de ranger lui même ses placards.

« Shawn est parti ? » demandai-je

« Faire des courses » compléta-t-il

« Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! » signalai-je

« Ouais c'est ce qu'on s'est dit » s'exclama Peter

« C'est pas comme si j'avais dormi une journée, mais c'est un peu ça quand même » répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis en articulant au mieux et en faisant mon possible pour ne pas faire passer mes émotions.

« Tu pètes pas la forme on dirait ! » constata Lolita

Bon, vraisemblablement, je ne suis pas faite pour être comédienne...

« Non, ça va pas trop. »

« J'ai du nouveau au sujet de ton rematch. » expliqua Lolita

« Ah ? Quoi de neuf ? » demandai-je faussement enjouée

« J'ai une famille à te proposer. Les Geffen. Deux hommes qui ont adopté une petite fille. Ça te dis? » demanda-t-elle

« Euh, oui. Quand ? » l'interrogeai-je

« Tu commencerais lundi prochain. On est mercredi, ça te laisse le temps de te reposer pour être en arrives le dimanche soir, tu prends tes marques. Je confirme alors ? » dit-elle

« Oui, c'est bien. Merci. » répondis-je simplement.

Je raccrochai alors que Shawn rentrait.

Bruno m'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai un rematch » dis-je simplement.

« Pour quand ? » s'enquit Peter

« Lundi » répondis-je

« C'est bien. Ça te laissera le temps de récupérer un peu. » dit-il tandis que Shawn lui tendait les courses.

Shawn me fit un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

« Tu t'es bien reposée, la Belle au bois dormant ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de plaisanter un peu.

« Ouais carrément. J'ai trop bien dormi » dis-je en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Peter.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda-il

« Ben j'ai pris des pâtes, des hamburgers, des chips, du Mojito, tout des trucs mauvais pour la ligne et bon pour le moral. » répondit Shawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut les gens!<strong>_

_**Voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir, voici la suite de ma fiction, dilemma. **_  
><em><strong>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bien sûr, j'attends vos échos.<strong>_

_**Je sais que j'ai un peu tardé à l'écrire, mais ma fiction m'était un peu sortie de l'esprit. **_

_**Je continue donc à l'écrire et je vous poste la suite dés que possible!**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Lisa**_


	14. Le gâteau au chocolat

_**Revoilà un petit chapitre écrit en partie lorsque j'ai commencé à publier l'histoire, et hier soir/ce soir. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

Point de vue de Lola

« Tu veux manger quoi ? » me demanda Peter

« En fait, j'ai pas vraiment envie de manger » répondis-je

« Hé, tu sais, c'est pas en faisant une grève de la faim que Tom ira mieux » dit Shawn

Point de vue de Shawn

Elle fît une tête bizarre, puis elle s'éloigna et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Je m'en veux. J'aurais pas dû lui dire ça.

« Merde » dis-je pour moi-même

« Je comprends ce que t'as voulu lui dire, mais c'est peut-être pas la phrase à sortir telle quelle aujourd'hui. » dit son ami

« Je sais, pas la peine d'en rajouter... Je m'en vais. » répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Ouais, désolé. A plus... » s'excusa-t-il

Je sortis de l'appartement et me ruai dans l'ascenseur.

Point de vue de Lola

En entendant son prénom mon cœur se serra et les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. J'ai sentis mon café de la veille remonter et je suis partie précipitamment aux toilettes.

J'ai tenu mes cheveux en arrière en écoutant mes deux anges gardiens pleinement occupés à se prendre le bec.

Quand je suis sortie, après avoir enfin repris mes esprits, brossé mes dents, m'être passée de l'eau froide sur le visage, et que je suis retournée au salon, Shawn n'était plus là.

« Ben il est parti ? » m'étonnai-je

« Ouais il... Il voulait pas te faire pleurer ou te rendre triste. Comme tu t'es isolé, il a préféré partir.

« Ha... » dis-je, un peu déçue que Shawn abandonne si facilement la partie, sans chercher à comprendre.

Point de vue de Shawn

Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas affronter son regard plein de larmes.

J'aurais dû aller la voir aux toilettes, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Si je l'avais blessée.

C'était tout sauf mon but.

Je pris le premier bus et rentrai chez moi. J'étais censé m'en occuper comme l'aurait fait Thomas, mais visiblement ce n'était pas bien parti.

Point de vue de Lola

« Bon, t'as faim ? » demanda Peter sur le ton de la conversation

« J'ai pas envie de manger » répondis-je

« Ok alors on va regarder un film » dit-il

Je n'avais pas envie d'en voir un. Avec un peu de chance, il me proposerai celui que j'avais vu avec Tom, « Id... »

« Identité secrète ça te dit ? C'est le nouveau film avec Taylor Lautner et... » proposa-t-il

« Euh je sais. Je l'ai vu avec Thomas. » l'interrompis-je

« Je vois. Alors de quoi tu as envie ? » demanda-t-il

« J'en sais rien » répondis-je

« Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche » constata-t-il

« Je vais aller refaire des courses » déclarai-je « Il faut que je cuisine »

« Mais tu as dit à l'instant que tu ne voulais pas manger ? » me rappela-t-il

« Je sais. Je veux pas manger, je voudrais faire un gâteau, t'as une envie ? » le questionnai-je

« Ok. On va faire un gâteau au chocolat, et je pense même que j'ai ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. » répondit-il après réflexion

Il sortit tous les ingrédients des armoires, et n'omit pas de claquer le paquet de farine sur la table, ce qui m'en projeta, puis souri.

Je mélangeai les ingrédients en me demandant ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Peter quand il arriva avec les mains pleines de farine et les lèvres couvertes de Nutella, prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre » déclarai-je sur le ton de la confidence

Je touchai la tache du bout des doigts et mis ceux-ci sur son nez avant de terminer et d'enfourner mon gâteau. Quand ce fut fait, je pris un peu de farine dans la main et soufflai dessus.

« NON ! » s'écria Peter avant de devenir tout blanc, la farine collant à son visage à présent recouvert de pâte à tartiner. J'éclatai de rire.

« Mais non mais il n'y a que toi qui aies ce genre d'idées aussi. » constatai-je.

Je mis les mains dans le pot où j'avais mis le chocolat fondu et mis mes empreintes sur ses joues. Il rit et prit une petite cuillère.

« Je vais te manger ! » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« C'est pas crédible » répondis-je en m'esclaffant. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, elles aussi couvertes de Nutella. Je vérifiai ensuite la cuisson du gâteau et le sortis du four.

« Tu veux un bout ? » demandai-je à Peter, qui s'apprêtait à sauter dessus.

« Je ne voudrais pas rater ça » répondit-il, enjoué.

Je lui donnai donc un morceau et m'en coupai un.

Point de vue de Shawn

Je descendis deux arrêts avant le mien en me mettant en tête d'aller dans un bar. Ah quel fin psychologue je fais, il est certain que l'alcool a toujours arrangé les problèmes de l'humanité. Peut-être que je pourrais me remettre en question à la place de vouloir régler les problèmes des autres, et noyer les miens dans l'alcool ? Quoique tous comptes faits, maintenant que j'y suis...

J'entrai donc dans ce bar où j'avais mes habitudes avec Thomas. Thomas. Allait-il s'en tirer ? Je lui avais promis de m'occuper de sa petite amie comme lui l'aurait fait, et me voilà dans ce bar à ruminer à la place de tenir ma promesse.

Pensait-il que j'étais le mieux placé pour m'en occuper ? Ou plutôt, pense-t-il que je suis le mieux placé pour le faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je parle déjà de lui au passé ? Il va sûrement revenir parmi nous, mais pour l'instant, pour mon cerveau, il est décédé. Pourquoi ? Certainement pour me protéger.

Trop de bavardages, pas assez d'action, me dis-je. Bon et bien peut-être que je pourrais boire un peu pour évacuer tout ce stress, puis aller voir ce qu'il en est de Lola ? Juste un peu, pour me détendre.

Je demandai au patron de me servir la même chose que d'habitude. Une vodka avec une rondelle de citron. Plus je réfléchissais à ma situation, assez embarrassante, moins je voyais une issue correcte. Comment je pourrais expliquer ma réaction à Lola et Peter ?

Thomas allait probablement mourir, tandis que Lola ne voudrait plus me parler, et que Peter la suivrai, puisque j'avais fait du mal à sa protégée.

Que fallait-il que je fasse ? A mesure que je descendais l'alcool, il me sembla de plus en plus évident que la solution ne se trouvait pas ici, mais plutôt chez Peter.

Je pris donc la décision d'y retourner pour m'excuser, moi, le psychologue en devenir qui voulait régler les problèmes des autres avant de régler les siens.

Point de vue de Lola

Nous étions dans la voiture, Peter me conduisait à l'hôpital. J'avais besoin de voir Thomas. Je m'en voulais d'avoir attendu de risquer de le perdre avant de lui avouer mes sentiments. J'eus soudain un appel de Shawn. Peut-être voulait-il s'excuser d'être parti comme un brigand ?

Je décrochai et n'entendis rien. Il raccrocha. A quoi jouait-il ? Voulait-il s'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie ? Ce type était une énigme pour moi.

Peter me déposa devant l'entrée de l'hôpital et s'appliqua à chercher une place de parking, alors que j'entrai et me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait la chambre de mon amoureux inconscient, qui avait été transféré suite à son coma.

« Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ? » s'enquit la secrétaire.

« Bonjour je viens voir Thomas Aerens » dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je vois, vous êtes de la famille ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

En mon for intérieur, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait changer. Nous étions deux à aller lui rendre visite : Shawn et moi. Que cela pouvait-il faire, que nous soyons de la famille ou non ? De toutes façon, sa famille ne viendrait probablement pas avant un moment, puisqu'elle habitait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Nous étions donc sa seule famille pour le moment.

« Euh, je suis sa petite-amie » répondis-je

« Très bien, chambre 483 » dit-elle enfin au bout de quelques secondes passées à tapoter son clavier.

Je courus presque en direction de sa chambre, mais Peter m'interpella avant que je prenne de la vitesse.

« Tu ne peux pas courir ici, tu vas te faire mettre dehors. » m'avertit-il d'un murmure. Je le regardai et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Thomas. Quand j'arrivai, un petit groupe de médecins était rassemblé à son chevet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogeai-je, « Il y a un problème ? »

« Tout va bien mademoiselle euh... » dit l'un d'entre eux.

« Lamy, Lola Lamy. Je suis sa petite-amie. Tout va bien ? Mon copain est on-ne-sait-où mais tout va bien ? » finis-je

« Lola calme toi » me conseilla Peter en me prenant la main.

« Certaines réactions signes précurseurs d'une amélioration ont été enregistrés sur cet appareil » dit-il en montrant un engin censé enregistrer les moindres mouvements de Thomas.

« Voilà qui est encourageant » dis-je dans un élan d'espoir, « Ce serait possible de rester un peu avec lui ? » demandai-je

« Sans problème, nous avions terminé. Nous repasserons demain » répondit le médecin.

Ils sortirent nous laissant avec Thomas, dont je n'avais pas encore pu voir le visage depuis que j'étais rentrée.

Il avait l'air paisible. Il ne souffrait pas, ou du moins, je l'espérais. J'aurais volontiers pris sa douleur si j'avais pu, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Je le regardai, me demandant si il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Savait-il que j'étais là ? Je priai pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je n'étais pas pratiquante, mais j'avais constaté qu'à chaque coup dur, on avait tendance à se raccrocher à un Dieu, alors même qu'on y croyait pas.

Je m'approchai de lui et pris sa main. Elle était chaude comme si il dormait. Je me demandai si il sentait la fraîcheur de la mienne. Nous étions au mois de janvier et il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors.

« Lola, je t'attends dans le couloir » me signala Peter.

Il voulait nous laisser un peu d'intimité. C'était trop gentil. Il faisait le boulot de Shawn. J'approchai la chaise du lit de Tom et m'assis. Je lui racontai que j'avais dormi, cette journée où je n'étais pas venue. J'avais dormi pour oublier ma douleur, mais j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence, qu'il fallait que je l'accepte. Elle ne partirait pas dans mon sommeil. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'endormir. Je lui racontais que Peter avait veillé sur moi toute la nuit. De ne pas m'en vouloir mais que je connaissais moins Shawn que Peter. Que j'avais plus confiance en ce dernier et que visiblement, j'avais bonne intuition, puisque c'était Peter qui m'hébergeait et m'accompagnait, ce jour là.

Je lui expliquai que nous avions fait un gâteau. Que grâce à Peter, j'avais souri. Qu'il était très bon et que je lui en avait gardé un morceau. Je lui demandai de revenir dans le monde des conscients. Je lui demandai de m'expliquer comment c'était là-bas, mais il ne me répondait pas. Je me demandai si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour le ramener ici, et mes mains commencèrent à picoter. Je n'y prêta pas attention, essayant de donner toutes mes pensées positives à Thomas. Je n'étais pas sûre de survivre sans lui.


End file.
